A Simple Twist of Fate
by Renthead621
Summary: Sequel to Lips of an Angel. A familiar face comes back into Rogers life and turns it upside down.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going out." Roger said walking from his room to the door of the loft.

"Where are you going?" Mark asked looking up as him and his girlfriend Cheyanne sat on the couch reading the paper.

"Out." he mumbled as he opened the loft door.

"When will you be back?" she asked looking up at him.

"What are you writing a book? Later." he answered before leaving the loft.

"Fine. Bye." she said looking back down at her paper. As he stepped out and closed the door behind him, she looked up at Mark. "You know Mark, ever since Mimi broke up with him, Roger's been really pissy." she said looking up at him.

"Chi, don't. You know how he is." he said not looking up from the lifestyle section of the newspaper.

"I know, but does he always have to be in such a shitty mood all the time?" she asked looking up at him.

"He's got a lot on his mind. Just try to understand." he said looking down at her.

"Marky, he always has a lot on his mind. I swear, for someone who rarely leaves his room, he has a very complicated life." Cheyanne said looking up at him.

"Chi Baby, please. I wish you two would get along." he said looking over at her.

"OK Marky fine. I'll be a good girl." she smiled leaning over to kiss him.

"Thanks Baby." he smiled looking back down at his paper. As he turned the page, he noticed an ad for a film festival. As he read the ad, his mouth dropped. "Chi, was the paper already here when you woke up or did you go out and get it?" he asked not looking up from the paper.

"It was already here and separated, why?" she asked looking over at him.

"Did you see Roger reading any particular part of it?" he asked looking over at her.

"He was pretending to read the lifestyle section, why Mark? What's going on?" she asked sitting up.

"I think I know why he's in such a bad mood today." he said putting the paper down and getting up from the couch.

"Mark, what is it?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'll tell you later. Um... I gotta go. I'll be back later." he said leaning down to kiss her before going to the loft door.

"Mark, I don't understand." she said looking up at him.

"I'll be back later. I have to do something." he said opening the door and leaving. He rushed north towards Tribeca. There was a film festival playing that day and on the list of the names of the film makers was a familiar name. Mark knew Roger had seen it too and knew that was at the root of what was bothering him that particular day.

* * *

><p>Roger sat in the back row in a small theatre in Tribeca. The film he had gone there to see had just ended and he was staring down at the front row. He saw a beautiful blond who looked familiar. He took a deep breath and got up from his seat. He started walking towards the front of the theatre to where the beautiful blond woman was. Just as he got down to the first few rows of seats, a hand grabbed the arm of his leather jacket. "Roger, what the hell are you doing?" he asked looking up at him.<p>

"Mark, what are you doing here?" he asked quietly looking over at him.

"Hello, film maker. Did you not think I would notice the huge ad for the film festival in the paper and see her name?" he asked looking up at him.

"Mark, I need to see her. Me seeing her name in the paper was fate. I never look at those things, but my eyes were drawn to her name. I have to tell her about everything." he said looking over to her. She was talking to a group of people in the corner of the theater.

"Do you think that's such a good idea? I mean, what are you gonna tell her? That you dated her sister and you both contracted HIV from shooting heroin which resulted in her committing suicide? I really don't think this is the time or the place, do you?" Mark askead looking up at him.

"I guess not." he said quietly as he looked back over to her smiling. "She looks really great, doesn't she?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah Roger. She really does. Come on. I'll buy you a beer." he smiled looking up at Roger before they left the theatre. As they left, Jules turned to see Mark and a taller blond gentleman leaving the theatre. His hair was shorter, but she knew it had to be Roger. She excused herself and started walking to the back of the theatre. By the time she reached outside, she couldn't find Mark or Roger.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Mark. I wasn't thinking. All I saw was her name and I had to see her. After all this time, I had to." Roger said as they sat in the bar around the corner drinking beer.<p>

"I know Roger. But it's been over 10 years since you left her in Scarsdale. What did you think you were gonna say to her?" he asked looking down at his beer.

"I'd like to... um, know the answer to that question myself." a small voice said looking up from behind Roger. As he turned around what he saw stunned him. It was Jules. Her blue eyes still knocked him out.

"Hey Jules. You look really good." Mark smiled walking around Roger, who was speechless to hug Jules.

"Hi Mark. I can't believe you look exactly the same as you did in high school." she smiled hugging him, but looking up at Roger.

"Not you. You look better. Wow, where were you?" he asked looking over at her.

"That's what I'd like to know." Roger said looking down at her breaking his silence.

"Roger." Mark said looking up at him disapprovingly.

"No Mark, it's OK. I'll play along. I ran to LA after you left me." she said looking up at him clearly angry.

"Jules, I'm sorry for that. I just needed time to think and... I never meant to hurt you." he started when she interrupted him.

"Roger, I lost our baby and you left me. I was really bad for a long time after that. April and I fought over how I treated you and I couldn't take it. I had to get out. I don't know where my sister is now. I haven't spoken to her in 10 years." she said looking up at him.

"Jules, I'm so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am." he said looking down at her.

"What's the matter?" she asked as Mark sat on the bar stool uncomfortably.

"Um... there's something you need to know. Actually there are a lot of things you need to know." Roger said as Mark looked up at him.

"What is it Roger?" she asked looking up at him as he took her hand and led her outside.

"Jules, um... after you left, April kept calling Collins to check to see if you were here and he finally broke down and told him that I'd been here the whole time." he started when she looked up at him.

"You've been here the whole time? I called every week that summer worried about you and you've been here the whole time." she yelled looking up at him snatching her hand away from him.

"I know Jules. I'm sorry. I told him I didn't want you to know where I was. I couldn't face you. Not yet." he said looking down into her blue eyes. The same ones that knocked him on his ass years before.

"Not yet? Roger we had just lost our baby and you ran out on me. What do you think that did to me?" she yelled at him turning away from him.

"Jules, I know. I'm sorry. Listen, I need to tell you something and it's not easy, so just let me say it, OK?" he said as she nodded silently before folding her arms across her chest. "Um... when April graduated, she came here to live with us and... me and her sort of hooked up." he said looking down at her as tears rose to his eyes.

"You what? With my sister Roger? You can't be serious... Um I thought we were in love. I was pregnant with your child at one time and you hooked up with my sister?" she asked looking up at him as tears rolled down her face.

"Jules, I know. Look, I'm not proud of it, OK? We were in love... I mean, we are in love. Um... I'm sorry." he stuttered looking down at her.

"Are you still with her?" she asked looking up at him.

"No, um... Jules, I'm sorry. Um... she died." he said looking over at her.

"She what? Um... oh my God. How?" she asked looking up at him.

"She killed herself. She found out she was positive and couldn't take it." he said looking down at her.

"You're...?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah. I'm positive too." he said looking over at her.

"Oh my God, Roger...um..." she said looking up at him.

"Jules, I'm..." he started reaching out for her but she pulled away from him.

"Roger, how could April be gone? She was my little sister. It was my job to take care of her and I left her." she cried looking away from him.

"Baby, I know this is a lot to..." he started when she interrupted him.

"No. Don't you call me that. Um... I have to get out of here." she yelled before rushing off.

"Jules wait. Jules, I'm sorry. I know I screwed up." he called out running after her.

"Roger, I can't deal with this right now. I have to go." she said walking faster.

"Don't go, please. Let me explain." he begged running in front of her.

"Roger please. How could you let that happen." she yelled pushing him away from her as he looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry, really. I don't know... things were really bad back then." he told her as she looked up at him with such pain and contempt with the same eyes she used to look at him lovingly.

"Roger, let me go right now." she yelled looking up at him.

"But Jules..." he said reaching down for her hand.

"Get away from me Roger." she yelled shoving him away from her again before running away from him.

"Jules I'm sorry. Please come back." he yelled standing in the middle of the sidewalk stunned. He watched the love of his life run away from him. He ran his fingers through his short blond hair frustrated.

"Roger, what happened? Where's Jules?" Mark asked coming out of the bar.

"I told her everything Mark and she hates me. The love of my life hates me." he said looking down at him starting to cry.

"She doesn't hate you. She just needs time to wrap herself around all of this." he asked looking up at him.

"No Mark, she hates me. I've never seen her like that. She ran away from me... Um, I have to go after her Mark." he cried looking down at him.

"Roger, I think you're the last person she wants to see right now. Let me go after her, OK? Let me make sure she's OK." he said looking up at her.

"She went that way Mark. Hurry. She was running pretty fast." he said wiping his eyes.

"Go home Roger. I'll see you there." he said looking up at him.

"But Mark..." he started before Mark looked up at him.

"Roger go home. I'll talk to Jules. I'll be there as soon as I can." he yelled running away from him. Roger turned and started towards the loft. When he got home, Cheyanne was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Roger, where's Mark? He ran out of here in a hurry. He didn't tell me anything, he just ran out saying he needed to take care of something." she asked disguarding the book and standing up from the couch.

"He went after Jules. He said he would be home as soon as he could." he told her walking to his room in a trance.

"Jules? April's sister Jules? How did you..?" she started before he interrupted her.

"It's a long story. He said he would be home soon." he said going into his room.

"Roger, talk to me. What happened?" she asked getting impatient with him.

"Jules is my ex girlfriend from high school. She's the love of my life actually." he said plopping down on his bed.

"The girl in those pictures Mark has?" she asked looking down at him.

"Chi, I'm not proud of it, OK? It was a rough time for both of us. Neither one of us knew where Jules was and it just happened. It was stupid, I know." he said getting up from the bed.

"Where did you run into her?" she asked looking up at him.

"A film of hers is playing at a film festival in Tribeca. I went there to see her and Mark stopped me. She must have seen us leaving the theatre because she found us in a bar around the corner. We got to talking and I told her everything. She freaked out on me. She yelled at me and ran away. I don't know how this happened. I screwed up so back Chi. I don't know what to do." he cried as he leaned against the wall sliding down it.

"Roger, I'm so sorry. I know this can't be easy for you." she said going over to him.

"Forget about me. I'm worried about Jules. Chi, she's positive too." he said looking up at her.

"She told you that?" she asked looking over at him.

"No, it was in her film. It's a documentary. It's really good." he said wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry Roger." she whispered kneeling down next to him.

"It's my fault. All of it. I left her after she lost our baby and now her sister is dead and we're both positive. Nice mess I made, huh?" he asked looking down at his knees.

"That must have been really hard for you two. I'm really sorry." she said looking over at him.

"Yeah, well leaving her was the biggest mistake of my life and now I'm an HIV positive junkie." he cried looking up at her.

"You're not a junkie Roger. You're clean and have been for a long time. You helped Mimi get clean and you're a good man. Don't refer to my friend as a junkie, OK?" she said looking down at him.

"But Chi, I screwed up. I didn't love April. The whole time I was with her, I was thinking about Jules. She was the love of my life. She always has been." he said looking up at her.

"Listen, OK? You made mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes. But you're here now and that's all that matters. It's not too late Roger. You can still make it up to her. And yourself." she said putting her hand on his shoulders.

"I don't think she'll ever forgive me Chi. I screwed up too bad." he said looking up at her.

"Tell me about her." she asked sitting on the floor next to him.

"She was so beautiful, you know? Looking at her was like looking at an angel. Her eyes... they knocked me on my ass from the second I looked into them." he smiled looking up at her.

"Do you still love her?" she asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, I so. We were together for almost 2 years before I..." he started before looking down again.

"What happened?" she asked looking over at him as she brought her knees to her chest.

"We got pregnant at the end of our senior year, but on prom night she had a miscarriage. I took her to the hospital, but it was too late. I didn't know what to do." he said looking over at her.

"If you loved her so much why did you leave?" she asked looking over at him.

"After her miscarriage, she was so depressed. Seeing her like that was... It seemed like she blamed me for what happened so I figured if I left, she wouldn't have to keep being reminded of what happened to our baby. I made a huge mistake. If I hadn't left, she never would have ran away and maybe we could have worked it out, you know? Got married and had more kids." he said holding back tears.

"Roger, this is not your fault. You were young and that was a horrible trauma for someone your age to experience. You did what you thought was the best thing for her. Just like April isn't your fault either. She made her choice and now you have to make yours." she asked as he wiped his eyes.

"I want her back Chi." he smiled looking down at her.

"So get her back Roger. Um, how did you guys start dating?" she smiled looking over at him.

"She had me running behind walls for 2 years before I finally worked up the nerve to talk to her in chorus class. I never thought anyone that beautiful would even talk to me, forget about date me." he laughed flipping through the pictures.

"You were hiding behind walls? I can't picture that." she smiled looking up at him.

"We were so much in love Chi. You should have seen us. I've never been happier in my life then when I was with her." he smiled looking down at her.

"Mark's gonna talk to her and she's gonna understand what happened. She's gonna be OK." she said looking up at him.

"I hope so Chi. I really hope so." he said looking down at her as he got up to go to his closet.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking up at him.

"You'll see." he smiled rifling through a box in the back of his closet taking out an envelope full of pictures.

"I remember Marky showing me that picture." she smiled taking it from him.

"Yeah, it was at his house after school. We always hung out at Mark's. He got pissed at us later that day. Me and Jules kind of shook up a bottle of soda and it exploded on Mark." he laughed looking down at the picture.

"Roger, you can't change the past, you know? All you can do is let her know you love her now and try to move past what happened." she said looking up at him.

"How do you know that?" he asked looking down over her.

"Because you're a good man and you deserve some happiness." she smiled looking up at him.

"She always made me happy Chi. Always." he smiled looking down at her.

"So then she'll come back to you and you'll be happy again." she smiled looking up at him.

"I hope so Chi. I really hope so." he said looking over at her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mark, what are you doing here?" Jules asked as she stood outside her apartment building.

"I followed you here. There are some things you really need to know." he said looking over at her.

"I can't do this right now. I need time to think." she cried looking up at him before dropping her keys. "Shit." she called out kneeling down.

"Jules, please. Can we go inside and talk. I really need to tell you some things." he said kneeling down next to her.

"Mark, what is there to talk about? Roger told me everything." she asked looking up at him.

"Please Jules, just hear me out, OK?" he begged looking down at her.

"OK Mark. Let's go up to my apartment. We can talk there." she said looking up at him as they went up to her apartment.

"This place is really nice Jules." he smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah, I had some success in independent films. I just bought this place a couple of months ago." she said looking over at him.

"Well it's great. Our place is nothing like this." he said looking around.

"Where do you live?" she asked looking over at him.

"Me and Roger rent a loft in the East Village. Avenue A and 11th St." he smiled looking over at him.

"You and Roger are roommates?" she asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, well it's me, Roger and my girlfriend Cheyanne." he smiled looking over at her.

"How did it happen Mark? Roger dating April?" she asked looking over at him with tears in her eyes. As he began telling her how everything came about, she plopped down on the couch. He sat next to her and explained everything to her.

"I'm really sorry Jules. I know this is hard." he said looking over at her.

"Mark, how did this happen? Everything was supposed to be perfect, you know? Roger and I loved each other more than anything in the world. We were gonna have a baby and get married. But when I lost the baby I lost him too." she cried looking over at Mark as they sat in her one bedroom apartment in Tribeca.

"I know Jules. He made a lot of mistakes and he knows it. He's been through a lot." he said looking over at her.

"Mark, my sister is dead and Roger's positive." she said looking over at him.

"He never meant for any of it to happen. You have to believe that. He would never hurt you. He never loved her Jules. He always loved you." he said putting his arm around her.

"And I always loved him too Mark. But does it really matter anymore? I mean, look at us? When I left Scarsdale, I didn't know where I was gonna go. I just took all of my savings and took the first plane that was leaving and it took me to LA. I made a lot of mistakes too." he said looking over at her.

"What mistakes Jules?" he asked looking down at her.

"I was date raped Mark. I'm positive too. The guy had HIV and didn't care. He infected me anyway. It was a long time ago. Right after I got to LA. I've been positive for 10 years." she told him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh man. I'm so sorry Jules." he told her holding back his own tears.

"Um.. I got into some bad shit after that and I gave up film making for a while, but then I saw your documentary on Roger, Collins and your other friends. It was really good. It got me thinking about filming again and thinking about Roger again." she said looking over at him.

"We lost Angel just before I finished putting that together." he said looking over at her.

"Angel?" she asked looking up at him.

"Collins boyfriend. He got sick while I was making my movie. It was really hard on all of us." he said looking over at her.

"How is Collins? Is he OK?" she asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, you know Collins. Always the father figure. Anyway, after he died, we all split up for a while. Collins needed to get away and Roger ran to Santa Fe. And I locked myself in the loft trying to finish up that film." he said looking over at her.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Um Mark... is Roger happy? With that girl in the film, is he happy?" she asked looking up at him.

"Mimi? No, she um... she broke up with him about a year and a half ago. She went back to Mexico to her family. He still loves you Jules. He always did." he said putting his arm around her.

"What happened to my sister Mark?" she asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"She got into shooting heroin and then she got Roger to try it and they contracted HIV from someone they used with. We found her in the bathroom with a note next to her telling us that she and Roger had AIDS." he said looking over at her.

"How did it happen? The two of them hooking up?" she asked looking over at him.

"You don't want to hear about that Jules." he said looking over at her.

"I have to hear it Mark. She was my sister and he's the love of my life." she cried looking over at him.

"When April moved here, Roger couldn't look at her. He avoided her like the plague. She looked so much like you, and it was hurting him too much. One day she cut her hair and dyed it red. She targeted him Jules. All he wanted was you, but when looking like you made him avoid her, she changed. At that time in his life, he was vulnerable. I'm really sorry Jules." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"What about my dad?" she asked looking up at him.

"He got remarried and moved to Florida shortly after April died. We haven't spoken to him since." he said looking over at her.

"Great. My life turned out really great huh? My boyfriend ran away after I chased him away, then I leave, cutting off all contact with my family and friends. And now my sister is dead and me and Roger are positive. How did this happen Mark?" she asked crying harder.

"Jules, you and Roger losing the baby was the beginning of it all. You haven't been thinking straight since. But you and Roger can get past this. I remember how you guys were. You could do anything as long as you were together. You have another chance and I know you two love each other very much. You always did." he said looking down at her.

"I do Mark. God help me, I've loved him for as long as I can remember." she cried looking up at him.

"I know sweetie. I know." he said kissing her head.

"Mark, can you bring me to Roger please? I need to apologize to him for everything." she asked looking up at him.

"Of course Jules. Why don't you go get cleaned up and then we'll go." he said looking down at her.

"OK Mark. Thank you." she said wiping her eyes before going into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

* * *

><p>When Mark and Jules entered the loft, they looked around and didn't see anyone. "Stay here." he said quietly walking towards Roger's room. "He's not here." he said looking over at her.<p>

"What do you mean he's not here? Didn't you tell him to go home?" she asked looking up at him.

"Have you ever known Roger to listen to anyone?" he laughed looking over at her.

"I guess not. Some things never change, huh? But where can he be?" she asked looking over at him.

"The roof." he blurted out going towards the door.

"The roof? He wouldn't do anything stupid, would he?" she asked worried.

"No, he goes up there sometimes when he needs to think." he said leading her up the stairs.

"Do you mind if I go? Please?" she asked looking up at him before he opened the door to the roof.

"Of course not. Good luck sweetie." he smiled leaning over to kiss her head as he opened the door. She looked out and saw him with an attractive brunette. He was standing against the wall and the brunette was talking to him.

"Roger." she called out looking over at him.

"Jules I'm sorry Baby. I'm so sorry." he said quietly before they walked quickly towards one another.

"No, I'm so sorry Roger.. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that at the bar." she cried as they hugged one another tight.

"Jules, I never meant to hurt you." he said holding her tight.

"Um... hi, you must be Jules. I'm Cheyanne, Mark's girlfriend. It's nice to finally meet you." the brunette smiled looking over at them.

"Hi." Jules smiled faintly looking over at her.

"I'll leave you two alone. Roger, I'll be downstairs if you need me, OK?" she smiled looking up at him.

"Thanks Chi. Really." he said looking down at her wiping his eyes.

"No problem Roger. Bye Jules." she smiled before leaving the roof.

"Roger, I'm sorry for the way I acted before." she said looking up at him.

"No, I'm sorry Jules. I screwed up." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, we both screwed up and it got my sister killed." she said looking up at him starting to cry.

"Jules, that had nothing to do with you. I'm the one who should have taken care of her and I screwed up. Just like I should have taken care of you." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't believe April's gone." she cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Jules." he cried holding her in his arms.

"We both messed up Roger. If I hadn't left..." she said looking up at him.

"Listen to me, you are not to blame. I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with her, but we were both lonely and... I don't know. I just shouldn't have done that. I still loved you. I always did." he said kissing her head.

"Roger, I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry I shut you out after I lost the baby." she said looking up at him.

"Jules, I'm so sorry. How did you...?" he asked looking down at her.

"I was date raped. The guy had HIV and didn't care. He infected me anyway." she said looking up at him.

"I'm so sorry Baby." he said holding back tears.

"I'm OK really. I've been positive for 10 years and I'm still healthy, so I must be doing something right." she smiled looking up at him.

"Jules, this shouldn't have happened. If I didn't leave..." he said looking down at her.

"No. Roger don't. It's not your fault. Really. I made my mistakes. Not you." she said looking up at him.

"Jules, can we have another chance? Please? I miss you so much." he asked reaching up to caress her face with his thumb.

"I missed you so much too Roger. Not a day went by when I didn't think about you." she said looking up at him.

"I think about you all the time and how much I love you Jules. I still love you." he whispered kissing her.

"Roger, should we be doing this?" she asked looking up into his green eyes.

"I love you Jules and I know you love me too." he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah Roger, I do. You have no idea how much. It's just... I mean, our HIV. This is gonna be really hard." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, I love you. Seeing your name in the paper was fate. We have a second chance and I don't think we should let it pass us by." he said taking her face in his hands.

"Me neither Roger. I don't want to be without you anymore." she said leaning up to kiss him again.

"Do you want to go back downstairs? You can get to know Cheyanne. She's actually pretty cool once you get to know her. Mark's really lucky to have her." he said smiling down at her.

"OK Roger." she smiled looking up at him.

"Hey Baby." he smiled reaching out to take her hand.

"What's the matter Roger?" she asked looking up at him.

"I love you Jules." he smiled bringing her close to him again.

"I love you too Roger." she laughed leaning up to kiss him. This time it was passionate.

"Are you ready Baby?" he smiled looking down at her.

"For this? Yeah Roger. I'm totally ready for this." she smiled wrapping her arms around him to hold him close before they left the roof.

"Hey, nice to see you're still alive, so I guess Jules accepted your apology." Cheyanne smiled looking over at them as they entered the loft.

"Hey Chi. Yeah, I guess you can say that." he smiled looking down at her. "Um... do you guys want to go out somewhere to eat? I'm starving." he smiled clutching Jules' hand.

"Yeah, we would love to. Why don't we call Maureen, Joanne and Collins and make it a party?" Cheyanne smiled looking upat them.

"Great idea Chi. I'm gonna get cleaned up, OK Baby?" he asked smiling down at Jules.

"Um... Roger, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked looking up at him.

"Sure Baby." he said taking her hand and leading her into his bedroom. "What's the matter?" he asked closing the door.

"I need to go to April's grave." she said looking up at him.

"Are you sure Baby?" he asked looking down at her.

"I have to Roger. She was my sister." she said looking up at him.

"OK Baby. We'll go. I'll just tell Mark and Chi that we'll take a raincheck on dinner." he said looking down at her.

"Thanks." she said looking up at him as he brought her to him.

"No problem Jules." he whispered before kissing her head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you OK Baby?" Roger asked with his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm OK." she said looking down at the gravestone which read _April Erickson. Beloved daughter, sister and friend._

"Do you want to be alone?" he asked looking down at her.

"No. I'm OK." she told him as she knelt down in front of her sisters grave. "Hey April. I'm so sorry sweetie. I never meant to leave you the way I did. I should have talked to you first. But you were right. I was acting like I was the only one who lost Roger and the baby. You didn't have to do this sweetie." she said starting to cry. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't care about you anymore. That wasn't true. I thought about you every day. I wondered if you got married or had a baby or if you were OK. But you weren't and that's my fault. I made you think I didn't care about what happened to you and for that I'm so sorry." she told her as Roger looked down uncomfortably. "I don't blame you or Roger for what happened. It was my fault. It was all my fault." she said looking up at Roger crying harder. "We're back together, you know? So you don't have to worry about us anymore, OK? We're gonna take care of each other, OK? We're gonna be OK." she said quietly reaching up for Roger's hand.

"I promise April. I'm gonna take care of Jules better than I took care of you." he said quietly kneeling down to kiss Jules' hair. "Do you want me to take you home now Baby?" he asked looking down at her.

"Roger, can you come with me?I don't feel like being alone tonight." she asked looking up at him.

"Of course Baby." he told her reaching out for her hand to help her up before they left the cemetery.

"Um, Roger... I'm really sorry for everything." she said looking up at him wiping her eyes.

"No Jules, I'm the one who left you first." he said looking down at her as they stopped just at the exit of the park. "I couldn't take seeing you like that after we lost the baby. I was afraid that you blamed me because it happened after we made love on prom night." he said looking down at her.

"How could you have thought it was your fault? Roger, these things happen. I was just really depressed and confused back then. I was young and I had just lost our baby. I didn't know what to do." she said looking up at him.

"I was afraid I was reminding you of what happened and I didn't want to hurt you." he said looking down at her.

"No, I felt like I let you down. I couldn't look at you because I knew how hurt you were too." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, I was just glad you were OK. I was so scared when we were in that hotel room and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to lose the baby, but I was more afraid of losing you." he said taking her by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry for the way I after I came out of the hospital. I never should have done that." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, neither one of us knew how to deal with it. We were young and stupid. But we're here now and we have another chance. Let's not blow it, OK?" he asked looking into her blue eyes.

"You're right, I'm sorry Roger. It's just been a while since I was in a relationship. I mean, not since you." she said looking up at him.

"Seriously?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah Baby. Seriously. I was fixed up on a blind date when I first got to LA and then I was diagnosed and I got into a bunch of stuff and I didn't date at all after that and then I saw Mark's film and it had me thinking about you and..." she started when he leaned down to kiss her.

"Jules, it's OK. You don't have to explain things. I just want to start over with you. Or at least pick up where we left off. Please." he asked looking down at her.

"I would really like that Roger." she smiled looking up at him.

"OK then. Do you want to go back to your place now?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Yeah I do, but why don't you stop by your place first and pick up some stuff so you can stay over?" she suggested smiling up at him.

"Are you sure Baby?" he asked looking down at her.

"Roger, I haven't had sex in like 10 years, um... yeah, I think I'm sure." she smiled looking up at him.

"OK Baby." he laughed leaning down to kiss her head before wrapping his arms around her and leading to the loft.

* * *

><p>"This is an amazing place." Roger smiled setting his bag on the floor by the couch as they entered the apartment.<p>

"Yeah, I just bought it. I've had some success in independent films in LA." she said looking over at him.

"Well, it's great. Wow." he smiled looking around.

"Would you like to see the rest of the place?" she smiled looking over at him.

"I would love to." he smiled sweeping her into his arms and carrying her towards the bedroom.

"Just the room I wanted to show you." she laughed leaning in to kiss him before he placed her on to the bed.

"I love you Jules." he whispered leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled as they began undressing one another.

"Jules, wait." Roger said looking down at her.

"Roger, it's OK." she smiled reaching over to her purse that was on the floor to get the condoms she bought out of it.

"When did you have time...?" he started when she interrupted him.

"On the way to the loft with Mark. I wanted to be prepared." she smiled leaning up to kiss him again as they began making love. Afterwards, they lay in each others arms talking. Jules played with Roger's chest hair and Roger played with Jules long blond hair.

"I missed this. Being this close to you." he smiled looking down at her.

"Me too." she smiled looking up at him.

"Baby, how would you like to go to the loft tomorrow and hang out with everyone. I really want you to spend time with Cheyanne, Maureen and Joanne. They're really great. You'll like them." he said looking up at him.

"I would like that. But how are they gonna feel about you dating April's sister? Again?" she asked looking up at him.

"Baby, it's gonna be OK. I don't want you to worry about it, OK?" he asked leaning down to kiss her.

"Well tomorrow night I have the closing ceremonies of the film festival. I was hoping you'd be my date?" she asked looking up at him.

"You want me to be your date?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I do. But if you don't want to..." she started looking down at the blanket.

"No, I want to. It's just... I don't have any clothes to wear to a film festival." he said lifting her chin up to face him as he sat up on the bed.

"Is that all? Baby, we can go tomorrow to pick out an outfit. Don't worry about it." she smiled looking up at him.

"Oh Maureen, Joanne and Cheyanne are gonna love you. They hate my clothes." he laughed looking down at her.

"Me too. I'd much rather you be nude." she laughed sitting up to straddle on his lap.

"Oh yeah?" he laughed pinning her down on the bed.

"Yeah." she laughed as he leaned down to kiss her long and hard.

"You are so beautiful." he smiled caressing her face.

"I missed you so much Roger. You always made me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world." she smiled looking up at him.

"You are Jules. You always were." he smiled kissing her again as they made love again. As they began to fall asleep the phone rang. "Who the hell could that be?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"I don't know." she said as Roger reached over to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he asked speaking into the phone.

"Roger, thank God. We were wondering where you and Jules disappeared to. I'm just checking to see if everything is OK?" Cheyanne asked sitting in the living room at the loft.

"Everything's great Chi. Thanks. Um... how did you get his number?" he asked looking down at Jules.

"I looked it up in the phone book. You know, that little book with all the names and phone numbers? It comes in very handy." she told him jokingly.

"Very funny Chi. Is that all you called for? Me and Jules were just about to go to sleep." he laughed as Jules played with his chest hair.

"Oh, is that what you're calling it these days? OK well, I'll let you go then. We're gonna see you guys tomorrow, right?" she asked smiling over at Mark.

"Yeah, we'll be around for a little while. Jules asked me to go to the closing ceremonies of the film festival with her tomorrow night." he smiled looking down at her.

"How nice. You two are going on a real date. You do realize that you can't wear your worn out jeans and heavy metal t-shirts, right?" she asked as Mark laughed at her.

"Yes Chi, I realize that. We're going shopping for clothes tomorrow." he told her as Jules laughed. "What?" he laughed looking down at her.

"Nothing Baby. I didn't say anything." she laughed looking up at him.

"I gotta go Chi. We'll see you guys tomorrow, OK?" he smiled looking down at Jules.

"OK Roger. We'll see you tomorrow. Good night." she smiled looking up at Mark.

"Good night Chi. Bye." he smiled before hanging up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Mark smiled looking over at Chi who was still laughing.

"Roger and Jules are going to the closing ceremonies of the film festival tomorrow night." she smiled looking over at him.

"Really? A date?" he smiled looking over at her.

"Yep, it appears they are." she smiled wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It's nice to see things are getting back on track with them. You should have seen them together Chi. They were amazing." he smiled looking down at her.

"It looks like I'm about to, huh?" she smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah, it does." he laughed leaning down to kiss her.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" he asked climbing on top of her laughing.

"I'm hilarious." she laughed leaning up to kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um... I don't think so Jules. I look like a dork." Roger told her loosening his tie.

"You do not. You look amazing." she smiled tightening the maroon tie again.

"Jules, why do I have to wear a suit? Why can't I just wear nice pants and a nice shirt?" he asked looking down at her uncomfortably.

"Because if you're gonna get dressed up, you might as well go all out. It's an awards ceremony and I'm up for best documentary. Just be thankful I don't rent you a tuxedo." she smiled reaching up to caress his stubbled cheek.

"Don't even think about it Jules. I'm not shaving." he said looking down at her.

"I didn't say anything. I like your stubble. It's sexy." she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"You're just saying that so I'll stop bitching about the suit, aren't you?" he asked looking down at her.

"No, I actually do like your stubble." she smiled as she fixed his collar.

"Fine, I'll wear this to the film festival." he surrendered looking down into her blue eyes.

"I love you Roger." she smiled looking up at him.

"I love you too Baby." he smiled looking down at her as he looked at himself in the mirror. He definitely looked different. Only Jules could talk him into wearing a suit, complete with a tie to a film festival. But looking down at her, she looked so happy. It had been a long time since he had seen her this happy.

"How about we call Mark and them and see if they want to come to the festival with us? I think they'll have fun." she smiled looking over at him.

"Are you kidding? Mark will be in his glory." he laughed looking down at her as he loosened his tie.

"So why don't you get changed out of that thing and we'll go by the loft?" she smiled looking up at him.

"Thank you. I was starting to go through denim withdrawal." he laughed looking down at her.

"I figured." she laughed as she watched him go back into the dressing room. "Roger, I was thinking, how would you feel about moving in with me?" she asked looking at more ties.

"Um... Jules, are you sure?" he asked sitting down in the dressing room.

"Roger, I love you and you love me. I don't want to waste any more time than we already have. But if you don't want to..." she said looking down at her feet.

"I would love to Jules." he told her quietly as he opened the dressing room door standing in his dress pants and his shirt unbuttoned.

"Really? I mean, you don't have to if..." she started when he rushed over to kiss her.

"I want to be with you Jules. There is nothing I would rather do with the rest of my life then be with you." he smiled holding her face in his hands.

"I want to be with you too Roger. I'm sorry if I'm moving too fast. I mean, we just got back together yesterday and..." she started when he kissed her again.

"Jules, we've been in love for years. I don't think you're moving too fast at all." he smiled caressing her face with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry. I'm over thinking, aren't I?" she laughed looking up at him.

"That's OK, you've always been a little neurotic. It must be a film maker thing. Mark's the same way." he laughed bringing her close to him.

"Must be. Good thing you're used to it from living with Mark all these years, huh?" she laughed looking up at him.

"Jules, I want to start my life with you. The one we should have had all those years ago." he smiled looking down at her.

"Me too Roger." she smiled looking up at him.

* * *

><p>"Jules, is this OK to wear?" Cheyanne asked coming out of hers and Mark's room.<p>

"That's perfect Chi. You look gorgeous." she smiled looking over at her as she and Roger sat on the couch.

"Are you sure it's not too much? I don't want to be too dressed up." she asked looking down at her dress. It was a deep purple with fringes on the skirt and spaghetti straps.

"I'm positive. It's perfect Chi, really. Come on Marky, let me see what you're wearing." she yelled laying in Roger's arms.

"I don't like wearing this stuff Jules." he said looking down at her as he came out of his room.

"Marky, you look great." she smiled sitting up on the couch.

"Hey Mark, did you ever think you and me would be wearing suits?" Roger laughed looking over at him.

"What about on your wedding day? I don't think Jules is gonna let you wear jeans and a t-shirt when you get married." Mark smiled as Jules and Roger looked over at each other.

"Mark, they just got back together. I think it's too soon to be talking about a wedding." Cheyanne said looking over at Mark.

"Um... Mark. Jules asked me to move in with her and I told her I would." Roger smiled putting his arm around Jules' shoulder.

"That's great Roger. We're so happy for you two." Cheyanne smiled as Mark folded his arms across his chest.

"So you're finally moving out. It's about time." he laughed looking over at him.

"Oh Marky stop. You know you're gonna miss him, but we're so happy for you. It's about time for you two." Cheyanne smiled rushing over to hug them.

"Thanks Chi." Roger smiled looking over at Mark who was still smiling at them. "Are you OK with this Mark?" he asked looking over at him.

"Of course I'm OK with this. You two were always supposed to be together. I'm just glad you guys finally found your way back to each other." he smiled looking over at them.

"Thanks Mark." Jules smiled looking over at him.

"I'm gonna go put some stuff together. I can pack tomorrow." he smiled looking down at Jules.

"Do you need help Baby?" she asked looking over at him.

"I could use some help." he smiled as they got up and went to Roger's bedroom.

"Great, they're gonna be in there a while." Mark laughed looking over at Cheyanne.

"You're happy for them, right?" she asked walking over to him.

"Yeah Chi, I'm really happy for them." he smiled putting his arm around her shoulders to kiss her head.

"So what do you need help with Baby?" Jules smiled looking over at Roger as he came up behind her kissing her neck.

"Taking my bed for one last spin." he whispered turning her around.

"Roger, we have to get some stuff done before the festival." she laughed wrapping her arms around his neck as he led her to the bed.

"It's early, we have plenty of time." he told her quietly as he leaned down to kiss her.

"You're still a bad influence on me." she laughed as he placed her down gently on the bed.

"I seem to remember you being the bad influence on me." he whispered kissing her more.

"_Roger, we've been here a million times." she laughed looking over at him._

"_But not in my own car." he smiled leaning in to kiss her._

"_Oh yeah? Then maybe we should commemorate the occasion another way." she smiled seductively._

"_What do you mean Baby?" he asked confused._

"_I'm ready Roger." she smiled looking up at him._

"_Are you sure?" he asked looking over at her._

_"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready." she smiled looking up at him._

"_I love you Jules." whispered holding her face in his hands._

"_I love you too Roger." she smiled as they began kissing again. This time it was more passionate then they had kissed one another in the last year of their relationship as they made their way to the back seat and made love for the first time._

"_Are you OK Baby?" he asked looking over at her._

"_Yeah, I'm great Roger." she smiled leaning up to kiss him._

"_I love you so much Jules." he smiled caressing her hair._

"_I know Roger. I love you so much too." she smiled looking up at him as she laid her head on his chest._

"Wow that was so long ago." she smiled looking up at him.

"I can't believe we're finally back together. I never thought it would ever happen and then I saw your name in the paper and I had to see you." he smiled caressing her face before they began taking each other's clothes off to make love.

* * *

><p>"This is so exciting. We're gonna see Jules' film. What's it about Jules?" Maureen said looking over at Joanne and Collins as they walked to the film festival.<p>

"We're only gonna see a portion of it. Tonight is gonna be like an awards ceremony. It's about how the medical community treats people with HIV and AIDS." she said looking up at her.

"Between you and Mark, I think you guys have HIV and AIDS awareness covered." Joanne smiled looking over at her.

"Well, it's a cause close to us." Jules smiled looking back at Mark who was holding Cheyanne's hand as they approached the theatre.

"Are you ready Baby?" Roger smiled looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she smiled as they went inside.

"Is that Robert DeNiro?" Collins asked looking over at Jules.

"Probably. He's very involved in these independent film festivals. Especially here in New York." she smiled looking up at him.

"This is the coolest thing ever Baby. I can't believe Robert DeNiro is gonna see your film." he smiled looking down at her.

"Woody Allen was here the other day. But he didn't see my film." she said looking up at him.

"No way. Woody Allen? That's cool." Mark smiled excitedly as Cheyanne laughed.

"Yeah, my geeky film maker's mosiah." she laughed looking up at him.

"Hi Jules. Who are all of your friends?" a young woman asked approaching them.

"Hey Suze. This is my boyfriend Roger and our friends. That's Mark and his girlfriend Cheyanne, Maureen and her girlfriend Joanne and that's Collins." she smiled introducing everyone.

"Your boyfriend? I thought you didn't have a boyfriend because of your..." she started when Jules interrupted her.

"Roger and I dated in high school and he found me yesterday. It's OK sweetie. He's positive too." she smiled looking up at Roger.

"I'm so sorry Roger. I'm glad you two found each other again. Jules is sure to win an award tonight for best documentary. Her film is really good." she smiled looking up at him.

"I'm sure she will. I had the chance to see her film yesterday. I loved it." he smiled looking down at her.

"I'm just glad I was asked to show my film here. It's the biggest film festival I've ever been a part of." she said looking up at him.

"Look out Baby. Sundance could be next." he smiled looking down at her.

"You just want to meet Redford." she laughed looking up at him.

"What? I like The Sting." he laughed looking down at her.

"And The Way We Were." she laughed looking up at him.

"You made me watch that movie." he said pointing down at her.

"And you liked it." she laughed standing up to him.

"I couldn't help it. You always brought out the romantic in me." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"You two are so sweet. I could only imagine how you were in high school." Suzie laughed looking up at them.

"Not much different." Collins laughed as Mark nodded.

"You guys have known each other since high school?" she asked smiling at them.

"Only the four of us." Collins smiled looking over at her.

"That's sweet. I gotta go Jules. I'll see you inside. Good luck, OK? It was really nice to meet all of you." she smiled looking over at Jules.

"Thanks Suze. You too." she smiled looking over at Roger as they continued into the theatre. "Would you like to meet Mr. DeNiro Baby?" she smiled looking up at him.

"Yes please." he answered excitedly as she noticed him staring at Robert DeNiro.

"OK Baby, let's go." she smiled taking his hand and leading him to the actor.


	5. Chapter 5

"I am so proud of you Baby." Roger smiled picking Jules up into his arms.

"I can't believe I won an award for my documentary." she said looking over at him.

"I told you. Look out Robert Redford. My girl is gonna take over Sundance too." he smiled leaning in to kiss her.

"I wouldn't go that far Baby." she smiled as he held her tight.

"Jules, your film was really good. I wouldn't be surprised if the big wigs in Washington stand up and take notice." Collins smiled looking over at her.

"Thanks Collins. That's my hope." she smiled looking up at him.

"Congratulations Jules. I knew you were gonna win best documentary." Suzie smiled looking over at her.

"Thanks Suze." she smiled looking over at her.

"You're coming to the after party, right?" she asked looking over at her.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it. But that's only because I can't tear Roger away from DeNiro." she laughed looking up at Roger.

"What? He's a cool guy. And he said he would buy me a drink." he smiled looking down at her innocently.

"Baby, he planned the after party. He's buying everyone's drinks." she laughed looking up at him.

"Cool. Let's go." Collins laughed following the rest of the people into the ballroom.

"We're coming." she smiled looking over at him as they went into the party.

"He never was one to turn down a free drink, huh?" Mark laughed looking over at her.

"Yeah, learn that the hard way." Roger laughed looking down at Jules.

"I'm really glad you came with me Baby. It means a lot to me." Jules smiled looking up at Roger.

"Thank you for inviting me. I am so proud of you Baby. You have no idea how proud I am of your film." he smiled looking down at her.

"Thank you Roger. That means a lot coming from you." she smiled looking up at him.

"My girl won an award." he boasted smiling down at her as he pulled her closer to him.

"And introduced you to Bobby DeNiro." she laughed looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"That means nothing next to you winning this thing." he smiled taking her award and looking down at it. "You deserve it Baby. You really do." he smiled leaning down to kiss her tenderly before taking her into his arms.

"Come on. Let's have a drink on Bobby." she laughed looking up at him before they entered the ball room. When everyone had their champagne glasses in hand, they raised it and toasted Jules.

"To Jules. Winner of best documentary." Collins smiled looking down at her.

"To my girl. The best damn documentarian at the festival." Roger smiled looking down at her.

"Thank you Baby. Really. Thank you everyone. It means so much to me to have you all here with me tonight. Old friends and new." she smiled lifting her glass up to everyone.

"Thank you for inviting us Jules. Thank you for allowing us to be part of history. Not only you winning this award and letting us see your film, but also allowing us to tag along on your first date with Roger in years." Cheyanne smiled looking over at Jules who had taken Roger's hand in hers.

* * *

><p>"Baby, wake up." Roger sung softly leaning over Jules, who was sleeping peacefully in bed next to him.<p>

"What time is it?" Jules asked turning over to look at him.

"8 am. Come on, I don't want you to sleep the day away." he smiled looking down at her.

"What are you doing? We didn't get home until 5 hours ago." she asked looking up at him.

"Come on Baby, I want to take my girl out to breakfast and then I have packing to do so I can move in with you." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Why so early though?" she asked looking up at him.

"I was thinking of looking for a new band tomorrow." he smiled looking down at her.

"You're gonna start performing again? Roger that's great. I miss hearing you sing." she squealed sitting up in the bed.

"I thought you might like that. But I want to be moved in here first." he laughed wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't wait for you to move in here too." she smiled looking up at him. "We can start our life together." she smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah, finally." he smiled looking down at her before leaning down to kiss her head.

OK, why don't you take a shower and I can have a few more minutes of sleep." she smiled looking up at him.

"I was thinking you could come in with me. You know, get those hard to reach places." he smiled down at her raising his eyebrows.

"Oh you were, huh?" she laughed looking up at him.

"Yeah, I have a hard time getting my back. You know with my muscles and all." he teased looking down at her.

"OK Baby. Let's go." she laughed getting out of bed and rushing to the bathroom as he grabbed a condom and followed her.

* * *

><p>"You love birds are up early. We didn't think you'd be making an appearance until later this afternoon." Cheyanne laughed sitting on the couch reading the paper.<p>

"I wanted to take my girl out for breakfast." Roger smiled looking down at Jules as they entered the loft.

"Oh yeah? Well you might be interested to know that you two are in the paper today." she smiled holding the paper up to them so they could see the picture.

"Oh my God, that's a great picture of you Roger. Look how great you look in that suit." she smiled taking the paper from Cheyanne.

"No way Baby, you're the one who looks great. Look at that dress." he smiled looking down at the picture.

"I think you both look great. You look amazing together." Cheyanne smiled looking up at them.

"We definitely need to have this framed and put in our apartment." Jules smiled looking up at him.

"Great idea Baby. And speaking of which. I'm gonna start packing. Where's Mark?" Roger asked looking down at Cheyanne.

"He went out to get bagels. He figured you guys would be here early to pack up your room. And he's getting Collins to help you too." she smiled looking up at him.

"Oh he's not in a rush to get me out, huh?" Roger joked looking down at Cheyanne.

"You know he's just happy that you and Jules are back together." he smled looking up at him.

"So are we Chi." he smiled looking down at Jules before going into his room.

"Are you gonna be OK leaving here?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, Jules I want to start my life with you." he smiled looking down at her.

"But Roger, I mean you've been living here with Mark for 10 years. And now I come into town and you're moving out. Isn't it gonna be hard not living here?" she asked looking up at him.

"Baby, it was hard living here sometimes. I mean, all the memories of what happened here with April and how I let you down. I don't know why I stayed for so long. Maybe I was afraid of leaving here. I mean, it's the only place I've lived since leaving Scarsdale." he said at her.

"Roger, that was a long time ago. A lot's happened that neither one of us are proud of and we survived it. None of it matters now. All that matters is that we're together now. Like we were supposed to be years ago." she told him wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him.

"I know Baby. I'm just not proud of what I did when we were apart." he said putting his arms around her shoulders.

"Me neither Baby, but we can't live in the past. We need to live for today." she smiled looking up at him.

"OK Baby. You would have loved Angel and Mimi." he smiled looking down at her.

"Oh yeah, why do you say that?" she asked looking up at him.

"That was their motto." he smiled looking down at her.

"What happened to Mimi? I know she broke up with you, but Mark didn't tell me what happened to her." she asked looking up at him.

"She moved back to Mexico. She was starting to get really sick and she needed to go back to her parents. There was a lot she needed to make up for and she couldn't do it here." he said letting go of her and sitting on his bed.

"Roger, we were separated for 10 years. You were bound to develop feelings for someone." she said looking down at him.

"I did have feelings for her. I don't know... I feel guilty talking about her with you, you know?" he asked looking up at her.

"Roger, don't. Mimi meant something to you. Maybe she still does. But I understand. I really do." she said sitting next to him putting her arms around his shoulder.

"Jules, when I first came here, all I could think about was you. I wanted to so badly to go back home and get you back. But I was afraid of reminding you of losing the baby and the last thing I wanted was to hurt you again. I love you so much Jules. You have to know that. All the stupid shit I did back then was never meant to hurt you. I swear." he said looking down at her.

"I know Roger. I've made a lot of mistakes too and we're gonna have to live with those mistakes for the rest of our lives. When I came to New York, I knew there was a chance you were still here. I was planning on scouring the clubs looking for you once the film festival ended." she said looking up at him.

"You were?" he asked looking down at her.

"Mhm. I was. I saw you in Mark's documentary on Buzzline and it had me thinking of you. I saw you with Mimi, and you looked happy. I just wanted to see you. I wasn't gonna actually approach you. I just wanted to see you again. It was a stupid idea, I know. I mean, I wasn't thinking about how I was gonna feel seeing you with her in person. All I was thinking of was seeing you again." she smiled looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you Jules." he whispered leaning dwon to kiss her.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled caressing his face with her thumb.

"Come on. Let's get this room packed up so I can move in with you." he smiled kissing her again.

"OK Baby." she smiled as they got up to pack up the room.

* * *

><p>"Baby, do you remember this picture?" he asked looking through a box in his closet.<p>

"Oh my God, that was at Mark's house after school. I remember we shook up the soda bottle and when poor Marky opened it, it sprayed all over the place." she laughed taking the pile of pictures from him.

"He was so pissed that day. He didn't talk to us for a week." he laughed looking over at her.

"April and Collins thought it was funny." she laughed looking through the pictures, coming across a picture of her, Roger and April. "God, look how young we all were." she smiled looking down at it.

"We were 17 and April was 15." he smiled looking over at her seeing tears enter her eyes.

"Was she in pain? During her final days?" she asked looking over at him.

"I don't think so. But we were high most of the time, so we didn't feel much of anything at all." he said turning to her.

"I miss her so much Roger." she told him starting to cry.

"I know Baby. I'm so sorry." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"There was nothing you could do. If you could, I know you would have." she said looking up at him.

"I would have Jules, I swear." he said looking down at her.

"I know Roger." she said holding him tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's your next film gonna be about Jules?" Cheyanne asked as they sat in the Life Cafe eating dinner after moving Roger into Jules' apartment.

"I don't know. I've been writing a screenplay the last few years and I think I'm almost done with it." she smiled looking over at her.

"What's it about?" Mark asked as Jules looked up at Roger, who had just bitten off a huge piece of his hamburger.

"Mwat?" he asked with his mouth full as Jules looked up at him laughing.

"It's about a guy and a girl who fell in love in high school, but after a long separation, they found each other and realized that they never stopped loving one another." she smiled looking up at him as he chewed his hamburger furiously to converse with her.

"You wrote about us?" he asked after swallowing his hamburger.

"Yeah. It's an idea I've been thinking about for a while now." she smiled looking up at him.

"Art imitating life?" Maureen asked looking over at her.

"Something like that, yeah." she laughed as Roger took her hand in his.

"I can't wait to read it Baby." he smiled lifting her hand up to his lips to kiss it.

"I don't think it's quite ready to read yet, but when it's done you'll be the first one to read it." she smiled looking over at him.

"Maybe I can help you finish it." he smiled leaning over to kiss her neck.

"I'm counting on it." she smiled turning towards him wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him close.

"OK, OK lovebirds. The rest of us are trying to eat." Collins laughed teasing them.

"Sorry Collins." Jules laughed looking over at him as she laid her head on Roger's chest.

"Don't listen to him. You two are cute." Cheyanne smiled looking over at them as she took Mark's hand.

"Yeah, try living with them for 2 years in high school. Me, Mark, Benny and April were nauseated every day." Collins laughed looking over at Jules who was looking down at the table. "Oh, Babygirl, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..." he started when she interrupted him.

"No, it's OK Collins. I'm fine, really. It's just still hard to not have her here." she said looking up at him.

"Well you just found out about her 2 days ago. It is new for you." Maureen said looking over at her.

"I know. But I'm fine." she told her as Roger brought her close to him again.

"You know, if you want to hear about her, I was around her for a little while." Maureen said looking over at her.

"Maybe another time Maureen. Thanks." she said looking over at her as Rgoer leaned down to kiss her head.

"Um... Baby, do you want to play some songs on the juke box? I miss dancing with my girl." he smiled looking over at her.

"Didn't you do enough dancing last night?" she asked looking up at him.

"Nope. I can never get enough of being close to my girl." he smiled looking down at her.

"OK Baby, let's go." she smiled getting up as he followed her to the juke box.

"This can't be easy on her. Finding out all she found out in the last couple of days." Maureen said watching them stand in front of the juke box. Jules' small frame made Roger lean down to wrap his arms around her waist and look over her shoulder.

"What was Roger like when he was with April?" Cheyanne asked looking over at Mark.

"Not himself. She tried to replace her sister, but it didn't work. It made him miss her more. You could tell by the way he looked at her. And the more he was with her, the more he used. It helped him dull the pain of April not being Jules." Mark said looking over at her.

"Well, it's nice to see him happy." Cheyanne smiling over at them.

"Yeah it is. I've never seen him so happy." Joanne smiled looking over at them.

"I have. About 10 years ago, right Mark?" Collins smiled looking over at him.

"Yeah Collins. About that." Mark smiled looking over at Roger and Jules.

* * *

><p>"May I have this dance?" Roger asked as a slow song started.<p>

"I would love to Baby." she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close.

"Are you OK Baby?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I know you guys have had years to deal with losing her. I just found out, so it's still new to me. I'll be OK. I promise." she told him managing a small smile.

"Jules, you know you don't have to be OK with me. She was your sister, you are allowed to mourn, you know?" he said looking down at her.

"I know, but Roger. With us being positive, we really don't have much time to waste. April is at peace and we're still here. We need to get past it and get on with what's left of your lives." she said looking up at him.

"OK Jules. I hear you." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Thank you Roger." she smiled as they continued to dance.

* * *

><p>"Larry, I'm not arguing with you over this. I'm not going and that's it... well that's your choice... I'll talk to you soon... Bye." she said hanging up the phone before going into the kitchen.<p>

"Baby, who was that?" Roger asked looking over at her from the bedroom doorway.

"Good morning Baby. It was nobody, just my producer. It seems winning an award at the Tribeca film festival isn't good enough for him, he wants to take my film on the road." she told him quietly as the began making coffee.

"Jules, that's great. But why were you arguing with him?" he asked looking over at her as he followed her.

"Because I'm not going Roger. Do you want some coffee?" she asked continuing to get the coffee supplies out.

"Why not?" he asked walking around the counter to go to her.

"Because my life is here Roger. I don't want to travel all around the country promoting my film. I want to stay here with you. You're about to start a band and we have our friends and our life here." she said looking up at him.

"Jules, don't do that." he said looking down at her.

"Do what?" she asked looking up at him.

"Put your career on hold. Your film is really good and it needs to be seen." he said looking down at her reaching out for her arm.

"I'm not putting my career on hold. Roger, I came to New York to show my film at Tribeca and find you. You did that. Now I want to finish my screenplay and film it here." she said turning to him.

"Baby, you worked really hard on your film. You need to show it." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, I want to be here. Your starting a new band and I don't want to miss your shows and stuff and..." she started when he interrupted her.

"Jules, you've been working really hard to get where you are. I don't want you to give it up for me." he said walking away from her.

"I'm not giving anything up for you. I'm giving it up for me." she said following him into the living room.

"No, you're not. If you were doing anything for yourself, you'd want to show your film at other film festivals. My band can wait. You need to do this." he said looking over at her.

"Roger, I don't want to travel around the country showing my film. I want to stay here and just live my life. Why are you arguing with me about this?" she asked looking over at him.

"Because you're too damn talented to be following me around to every sleazy club in the damn city." he yelled looking over at her.

"And what are you gonna do? Follow me around the country being known as the guy who's with Jules Erickson?" she yelled back looking up at him.

"Maybe. What's wrong with that?" he asked looking over at her.

"Because I don't want that for you." she yelled looking over at him before going into the bedroom.

"Jules, just call Larry and tell him you'll do it. For me." he said following her.

"Roger, we've been separated for 10 years. What makes you think I want to spend the time we have left traveling the country promoting my film? And why would you want to?" she asked looking over at her.

"Because I love you Jules. I'm not gonna let you sacrifice your career for mine?" he said walking over to her.

"And I love you Roger. I won't let you give up yours for me." she said looking up at him.

"So what do we do?" he asked taking her hands.

"I don't know Roger." she said wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him close.

"Promise me you'll call Larry and tell him you'll do the other festivals. We'll figure it out." he said holding her shoulders.

"OK, you win. But I'm only doing a few. I don't want to miss seeing you perform again. You've wanted this for as long as I've known you." she said looking up at him.

"Deal." he smiled leaning down at kiss her.

"Plus, I miss having you sing to me." she smiled leaning up to kiss him again.

"I missed it too Baby." he smiled looking down at her before holding her close.

* * *

><p>"She was gonna do what?" Mark asked looking over at Roger as they sat in the loft.<p>

"Give up her career for me." he said looking over at him.

"She's not gonna do it, is she?" he asked sitting up on the couch.

"No. I mean, we had an argument about it, but she's gonna do a few of them and then we're gonna come back to New York and I'm gonna start a band." he said slouching down in the chair.

"You're going with her?" he asked looking over at him.

"Um... yeah Mark. What did you think, I was gonna find her again and stay here without her?" he asked looking over at him.

"No, but how long are you guys gonna be gone?" he asked looking over at him.

"I don't know. She's meeting with her producer now. But Mark, we're gonna be gone as long as we need to be. I'm not gonna let her give up her career for me." he said looking over at him.

"How do you feel about traveling the country with her being her arm candy?" he asked looking over at him.

"I'm not gonna be her arm candy Mark. I'm gonna be supporting my girl. There's nothing wrong with that." he told him getting up from the chair.

"You know you're gonna have to wear that suit every day." he said looking up at him.

"I don't care Mark. I'm willing to do anything I have to do to support her. She's too damn talented to be my damn groupie." he said opening the refrigerator for a beer.

"And what about your career Roger? You just decided to start a new band." he said looking up at him.

"Mark, I had it once and I screwed it up. I'm not gonna make that mistake again by trying to get it back at all costs." he told him opening the bottle and taking a swig.

"And how does Jules feel about you putting the band on hold to follow her around?" he asked looking over at him.

"She wasn't happy about it at first, but when she saw my point, she agreed to do just a few and then we're coming back to New York so I can start the band. It's called a compromise Mark." he said looking over at him.

"I know what it's called Roger. I'm in a relationship too." he said looking over at him.

"I know. I'm sorry Mark. It's just... we just found each other again and I don't want her to give up her career because of it, you know? She's too talented to do that." he said leaning on the metal counter.

"I understand Roger, but you're talented too." he said looking over at him.

"Then you don't understand." he said setting the beer bottle on the counter going to the window seat.

"I do understand Roger. I really do. But I've watched you struggle with deciding to start another band for years and now that you finally decided to commit to it, you're putting it on hold to travel with Jules. I just don't want you to forgot about that." he said getting up to go to him.

"I'm not forgetting about it Mark. I'm just putting it on hold for a little while for my girl." he said looking over at him.

"OK Roger." he said giving up the discussion.

"I'm gonna meet Jules at the Life Cafe after her meeting. Do you want to come with me?" he asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, I'd like that. It'll be like old times. Just the three of us." he laughed looking over at him.

"She should be done in a little while. Come on. I'll buy you a drink." she smiled getting up from his seat by the window.

"OK Roger. Thanks." he smiled looking over at him before they left the loft.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Baby." Roger smiled getting up from the barstool to greet Jules as she entered the Life Cafe.

"Hey. How long have you been waiting?" she asked leaning up to kiss him.

"Not long. We've been celebrating you hitting the film festival circuit." he smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"Not so fast Baby. I need to talk to you about that." she said looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking down at her.

"Come here." she said taking his hand and leading him outside.

"Baby, what's going on?" he asked looking down at her as they stood outside the cafe.

"Larry wants me to commit to every film festival in the country." she said looking up at him.

"OK, how long would we be gone?" he asked looking down at her.

"A year." she said looking up at him.

"OK, we can do a year." he said looking down at her.

"No Roger, we can't. I turned it down." she said looking up at him.

"Jules, I thought we talked about this." he said looking down at her.

"We did, but I don't want to be gone for a whole year. I don't want you to put your career on hold Roger. Not for a whole year. We don't know how long we have." she said taking his hand.

"But Jules..." he started when she interrupted him.

"Roger, can we please talk about this when we get home? I want to hang out with Mark." she said looking up at him.

"Fine Jules. We'll talk about it at home." he said leaning down to kiss her before going back into the cafe.

* * *

><p>"Larry, can't she just tour for a few months? I mean, I know she wants to do it, but she just doesn't want to be gone for a whole year. Is there any way we can go for like 6 months instead of a year?" Roger asked sitting in Jules' producers office.<p>

"Roger, all the film festivals want her film highlighted. How do we choose which one gets her?" he asked looking over at him.

"I don't know. All I know is, she's too talented for us to let her just give up on this." he said looking over at him.

"So what do you propose to do Roger. She's not listening to me." he asked looking over at him.

"And she's so damn stubborn, she's not listening to me either." Roger said sitting up in the chair.

"So that's it. She's made up her mind." Larry said looking over at him.

"Maybe not. I'm not gonna let her give up on this." he said getting up from his chair.

"What are you gonna do Roger?" he asked looking up at him.

"Whatever I have to." he said before leaving the office.

* * *

><p>"Roger, why are we still on this? I thought we settled this?" she asked making dinner.<p>

"No, you settled this. Me and Larry think you should do it." he said helping her.

"You and Larry? Did you meet with my producer behind my back?" she asked turning to him with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah I did. Jules, I know you're pissed at me and I don't care. You have to do this. It's an award winning documentary. I'm not gonna let you give this up for me." he said looking down at her.

"I don't need you to let me do anything. I've been on my own for a long time, making my own decisions for a long time now." she yelled leaving the kitchen.

"Jules, that's not what I meant." he said going after her.

"Yeah well, that's the way it came across." she yelled looking up at him.

"Jules, would you just listen to me dammit? Just for a minute. Please." he asked looking over at her.

"Listen to what? You and Larry making decisions about my life?" she asked looking over at him.

"We wouldn't have to make decisions about your life if you weren't so damn stubborn about making the wrong one for yourself." he said looking down at her.

"Why is it wrong? Because you say it's wrong? You know Roger, I never realizd you were so controlling." she yelled going into the bedroom.

"Jules, you know I'm not trying to control you. I just don't think you're being fair to yourself. You have wanted to be a film maker for as long as we've known each other and now you're doing it and it seems like you're just throwing it away for me." he said looking over at her.

"I'm not throwing it away. I told you that. I'm doing it because I don't want to be defined by that one documentary. I want to finish my screenplay and..." she said looking over at him.

"And let me start a band. I've known you long enough to know you're full of it,." he said as she slipped her sneakers on.

"And you know everything, right? Well you don't. Just get off me about this." she yelled getting up and rushing out of the bedroom towards the door of the apartment.

"Where are you going Jules?" he asked looking over at her.

"I need to go out for a little while. I can't be here right now." she said taking her sweatshirt off of the coat rack before opening the door.

"Jules wait. We need to talk about this." he said going towards her.

"What is there to talk about? You and Larry seem to have my life all neatly planned out for me." she told him before leaving the apartment. Roger just stood in the middle of the living room speechless. He regretted going behind Jules' back when he went to see Larry, but he was not sorry for the reason behind doing it. Jules walked through the city towards the loft. She didn't know who to talk to, all she knew was that she had to get away from Roger for a little while. When she got to the building she sat down on the steps and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Jules, what are you doing here?" Collins asked as he rounded the corner, seeing her sitting on the stoop.

"I needed to get away from Roger for a little while." she said looking over at him.

"Why? Did you guys have another fight about the film festivals?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah. Him and Larry decided that no matter what I say, I should actually go away for as long as they want me to." she said getting up from the stoop.

"Babygirl, they just want what's best for you. There's nothing wrong with that." he said looking up at her.

"Not you too Collins. Why is it that everyone thinks they know better than me when it comes to my own life?" she asked pacing back and forth in front of the building.

"No one thinks they know better then you. It's just, we don't think you're thinking clearly right now. You and Roger just got back together and you don't want to drag him around the country for a year, taking him away from his own aspirations." he said looking up at her.

"Collins, a year could be an eternity to us. You know as well as I do." she said looking over at him.

"But Babygirl, you need to do this for your career. You worked too hard to get where you are to ditch it now." he said looking over at her.

"I may not have a year to waste." she said looking down at him with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean Babygirl?" he asked getting up to go to her.

"I've been positive for 10 years. Who knows how long I have left? I just want to spend that time making mine and Roger's story and making sure it's got a happy ending. That's all I'm saying." she cried looking up at him.

"Jules, you know that as long as you and Roger are together, you're gonna have a happy ending. As long as you stop fighting long enough." he smiled looking down at her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ugh, why the hell do we have to be positive? We deserve more time. We need more time." she cried looking up at him.

"I know Babygirl." he whispered leaning down to kiss her head as he held her tight.

"This ridiculous. I can't keep doing this. All Roger's trying to do is support me and my career and I'm fighting him every step of the way." she said looking up at him.

"Does that mean you're gonna need someone to water your plants for the next year?" he smiled looking down at her.

"I don't have any plants. Black thumbs." she smiled looking up at him wiping her eyes.

"You know what I mean Babygirl." he smiled looking down at her.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I guess so." she smiled looking up at him.

"Maybe you should go tell Roger then, huh?" he smiled looking down at her.

"OK. Um Collins..." she started when he interrupted her.

"I missed you to Babygirl." he smiled leaning down to kiss her cheek before letting her go so she could tell Roger the good news.

* * *

><p>"Jules, you're OK. I was worried about you." he said jumping up from the couch.<p>

"I'm fine. I just needed to talk to someone other than you." she told him taking off her sweatshirt.

"I'm sorry Jules. I didn't mean to act like I knew better than you when it came to your life and your career." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, I've been thinking about things and I realized that you're right. I worked too hard to give up on my film making like that. And you're right about my reasons why I don't want to go. I don't want to do anything that's gonna come between us. Not after everything we've been through apart." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, why would this come between us?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Because I don't want you to resent me because you're career has to wait in favor of mine." she said looking up at him.

"I could never do that Jules. I had my time in the spot light and I screwed it up. I was young and stupid and I blew my chance. This time is not about getting fame. This time is because I don't want the people I love to remember me as a washed up musician. This time I want to do it for fun." he smiled looking down at her.

"I just didn't want you to feel like my career was more important than yours." she said looking up at him.

"I could never feel that way. Your success is very important to me Jules. I love you." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"I love you too Roger and it means a lot to me that you support me so much. I'm sorry for fighting with you these last few weeks." she said looking up at him.

"I'm sorry I acted like I knew how to live your life better than you." he apologized lifting his hand to caress her face.

"Maybe you do. I mean, you're the only one looking out for me not just my career." she smiled looking up at him.

"Baby, I just know how much film making always meant to you." he said looking down at her.

"Well you just mean more to me right now." she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"And you mean more to me." he smiled caressing her face.

"I'll call Larry and tell him I changed my mind. But I'm not doing the whole year. I'm just gonna tell him I can only do 4 months, so he better pick the film festivals that make people take notice." she said smiling up at him.

"Does the mean we're gonna meet Redford?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yeah Baby, we're gonna meet Redford. Maybe Paul Newman'll be there too."she laughed looking up at him.

"One can always hope." he laughed looking down at her.


	8. Chapter 8

"How long are you guys gonna be gone?" Cheyanne asked as they sat in Jules and Roger's apartment.

"4 months." Jules smiled as she sat with Roger's arms around her.

"You must be excited." Maureen smiled looking over at her.

"I think Roger's more excited then me. Even about wearing suits." she smiled looking up at him.

"Well I can't very well look like a poor slob when my girl is gonna be the best film maker in the country." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"Baby, there are a lot of film makers in the country." she smiled looking up at him.

"And you're the best out of all of them." he smiled lifting her chin up to kiss him.

"When do you guys leave?" Joanne asked smiling at them.

"Next week. Um, Collins could you come by and just get our mail please? I don't want to come home to like 40 pounds of junk mail." she smiled looking up at him.

"No problem Babygirl. Just promise me you won't come home married, OK you two?" he asked looking over at her.

"Don't worry sweetie. We won't." she smiled as Roger looked down at her, his smile fading.

"Um... I'm gonna get another beer. Do you want one Baby?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah. Thanks Baby." she smiled looking up at him, but seeing his smiled has faded. "Um, how about I go help you?" she offered getting up to follow him.

"You don't have to Baby. I got two hands, I'm only getting two beers. It's cool." he told her opening the refrigerator.

"Roger, are you OK?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he told her as he opened the beer bottles before handing her hers.

"Roger, what's the matter?" she asked looking up at him.

"Nothing, let's go back to everyone else." he said starting to go to the living room.

"Roger, I need to talk to you." she said looking up at him starting towards the bedroom.

"We'll be right back." he said looking over at everyone before following her.

"Roger, do you want to get married?" she asked looking up at him.

"Maybe." he said turning around to look down at her.

"What do you mean maybe? Either you do or you don't." she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah I do, OK Jules. I want to get married." he said looking towards her.

"Roger, I thought everything was fine between us these last couple of months." she said looking over at him.

"Yeah, everything's been great between us these last couple of months. I'm just saying, maybe I want to get married." he said putting his beer bottle on the dresser.

"And what's gonna happen when I get sick? Are you gonna watch me die like Collins had to watch the love of his life die?" she asked holding back tears.

"Jules, I wish you wouldn't talk like that." he said looking over at her.

"Why? We're HIV positive Roger. We can't keep trying to out run it. And I've been positive longer then you. Chances are you're gonna have to watch me die. Are you prepared to watch your wife die of AIDS?" she asked looking over at him.

"Yeah Jules, I am." he said looking over at her.

"Roger, how can you say that after what you saw Collins and Angel go through?" she asked putting her beer bottle down on the nightstand.

"Because I love you Jules. That's how I know." he yelled looking over at her.

"That's easy for you to say now, but what about when my t-cells get low or I contract PCP?" she yelled looking up at him.

"Jules, I don't care. About any of it. I want to take care of you when you get sick, just like I know you'll take care of me when I do." he said looking over at her.

"I don't know if I can Roger." she said looking over at him with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking over at her.

"I don't know if I'm gonna be able to take care of you when you get sick. I don't know if I'm strong enough." she said looking away from him.

"Jules, you're the strongest person I know." he said walking over to her.

"Yeah now, but I don't know if I'm strong enough to watch the only man I ever loved slowly die. Not from this." she said turning to him.

"Jules, I love you. I've been wanting to marry you since we met Jules." he said looking over at her.

"But we were young back then. We didn't have HIV back then. Things are different now." she said looking up at him.

"Why are they different? I love you and you love me." he pointed out looking over at her.

"Because HIV is real. Our HIV is real." she yelled looking over at him.

"So what? Why does that have to stop us now?" he asked becoming frustrated.

"Why is getting married so important to you?" she said looking up at him.

"Why isn't it important to you?" he asked looking over at her.

"Because when I was diagnosed, the possibility of me getting married was gone." she said looking over at him.

"But Jules, we're back together now. We were planning on getting married when we got out of high school, why not now?" he asked looking over at her.

"I just don't know if I want to rock the boat Roger. Why mess up what we have?" she asked looking up at him.

"That's a cop out and you know it." he said picking up his beer and leaving the bedroom.

"Roger, wait." she called out chasing after him.

"What more is there to say? You don't want to marry me." he said looking over at her as he walked towards the apartment door as everyone watched in silence.

"Roger, why do you wanna marry me?" she asked as everyone's ears perked up.

"Because I'm so in love with you Jules. If watching you die is what I have to do to spend my life loving you, I'll do it." he said looking over at her.

"OK Roger. I'll marry you." she cried looking over at him.

"Don't just say you will to shut me up." he said looking over at her.

"I'm not. Roger. I love you more then anything in this world. I always have. And if you're willing to watch me die so you can love me forever, I'll do the same thing." she said looking over at him.

"Really?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah Roger, really. I am so in love with you too." she smiled as tears streamed down her face.

"Woo hoo. Hey everyone, we're getting married." he called out rushing over to pick her up into his arms.

"Oh my god." Maureen said putting her hand over her mouth.

"That's great you two." Joanne smiled looking over at them.

"When's the big day?" Collins asked looking over at them.

"Um.. can I kiss my fiance first before we start planning our wedding?" Roger asked smiling down at him.

"Yeah man, do what you gotta do." Collins laughed as Roger took Jules' face in his hands before leaning down to kiss her tenderly.

"I love you Jules." he whispered looking down in to her blue eyes.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled looking up at him before wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him close.

"OK, now can we try planning this thing? We don't have much time." Cheyanne smiled looking up at them.

"What do you mean we don't have much time?" Jules asked looking over at her.

"You guys leave next week. Otherwise you have to wait 4 months until you come back." she said looking up at her.

"They're right Baby and I don't want to wait 4 months." Roger smiled looking down at her.

"You know what? Do whatever you want to do. As long as I marry Roger next week, I'm good." she smiled looking over at them.

"You are not gonna regret this Jules, we promise. We are gonna make this the greatest small, simple wedding anyone has ever had. We promise, right Chi?" Maureen asked smiling at her.

"Right Maureen. Just leave everything to us. We'll take care of it all." she smiled as Mark and Collins smiled at each other.

"Do we need to get suits or something?" Collins asked looking over at them.

"Yes you do. Me and my girl are getting married." Roger smiled holding Jules in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Are you gonna call your dad?" Roger asked looking over at Jules as they lay in bed.<p>

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in 10 years." she said looking over at him.

"Jules, we're starting over. Don't you think you should start over with your dad too?" he asked looking over at her.

"If you call your parents, I'll call my dad." she said snuggling up to him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." he said looking over at her.

"Why, what happened?" she asked looking up at him.

"When I was diagnosed they kind of disowned me." he said looking over at her.

"I'm so sorry Baby." she said looking up at him.

"It's OK. They never forgave me for us getting pregnant anyway. They never wanted us to be parents so young anyway. The HIV was just another reason for them to hate me. Do you know what my dad said after you lost the baby?" he asked as she sat up in the bed.

"What?" she asked looking over at him.

"He said that it was a good thing you lost the baby. Otherwise, you could have ruined my life." he said looking down at her.

"I'm sorry Roger. I never meant for any of this to happen. Getting pregnant all those years ago, our HIV. None of it." she said looking down.

"No Jules, when you got pregnant, I felt like everything was perfect, you know? I mean we wanted to be with each other forever and here we were having a baby. It felt like the greatest moment of my life. Then you lost the baby and my life started to fall apart." he said looking over at her.

"Roger, when I found out I was pregnant, it was the most scared I had ever been in my life. I didn't know what I was gonna do. I mean, we were gonna go to NYU and then you wanted to become a rock star. I had an appointment to get an abortion a couple of days after the prom." she said looking up at him.

"You what?" he asked looking over at her upset.

"I didn't want to give up what we were gonna do." she said as he got out of the bed.

"Were you even gonna tell me about it?" he asked pacing around the bedroom in his boxers.

"I didn't know. Roger, I was scared and confused." she said looking over at him.

"Did you only tell me because I had that car accident?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah." she told him quietly looking over at him.

"So at first, you didn't want our baby?" he asked looking over at her.

"No, Roger I did want the baby, but I didn't want to ruin what we had planned. I didn't want you to have to give up on your dream to be a rock star and mine to be a film maker. But then I saw you in that hospital bed and I didn't know what I would have done if the accident was worse then it was. I didn't want to give up on our baby." she said getting up to go to him.

"Jules, the only dream I've had since we met was to be with you. If I had to postpone college and performing, I wanted to. It's all I thought about since the minute you told me about the baby." he smiled looking down at her.

"I know." she smiled leaning up to kiss him.


	9. Chapter 9

"OK, I have my dress, I have my shoes, all I have to do is get my nails done and I'm good, right?" Jules said looking over at Maureen, Cheyanne and Joanne as they walked around Tribeca.

"What about your hair? Don't you want to do something special with it?" Maureen asked looking over at her.

"I want to just put my hair in a french twist. Will you help me?" Maureen asked looking over at her.

"Of course I'll help you sweetie. I'll do anything for you." she smiled looking over at her.

"Thanks Maureen. For everything. For you guys planning my wedding and helping me with finding my dress and everything else. I know this must be hard for you guys. Me coming into Roger's life like I did." she said as she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Jules, Roger loves you. Anyone can see it just by the way he looks at you. You make him happy and that's all we want for him." Cheyanne smiled looking over at her.

"I love him too. More than anything in the world." she smiled looking over at her.

"We know sweetie." Joanne smiled looking over at her.

"I'm gonna do everything I have to do to make him happy." she smiled looking over at them.

"Don't worry Jules. We trust you." Joanne smiled looking over at her.

"Group hug." Maureen smiled as the girls hugged her.

"I'm really lucky to have you guys as my friends too." she laughed looking over at them.

"We know." Cheyanne laughed before they broke their hug and went started going to the nail salon.

* * *

><p>"Did you and the girls have a good day out doing... whatever it is you girls do." Roger smiled looking up from his guitar as he sat on the couch.<p>

"Yeah, we had a great day. I got my nails done and we found a dress and shoes." she smiled leaning down to kiss him.

"Your nails look nice. Are you nervous?" he asked looking up at her.

"No. Are you?" she asked sitting next to him as he disregarded his guitar to the side of the couch.

"Nope. I'm more relaxed then I've ever been in my life." he smiled wrapping his arms around her and pulling her on his lap.

"Really?" she asked looking into his green eyes.

"Yep. I've never been happier than I've ever been in my life." he smiled leaning in to kiss her.

"Me too Roger." she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a more passionate kiss. As he started taking her shirt off the phone rang. "Every time." she laughed looking over at him.

"Let it ring. I don't want anyone to ruin this moment." he smiled looking over at her as he continued kissing her neck.

"You have reached Jules and Roger... please leave your name and number and we'll call you back as soon as we can. Thanks. Bye." Jules said as the answering machine beeped.

"Julianna, hey it's... it's dad. Call me as soon as you get this. My number is..." he started when Jules jumped up and got the phone.

"Daddy?" she called out holding the phone to her ear.

"Jules, I didn't know you were there." he said sitting on his couch in Florida.

"No, um... I was in the middle of something. How did you get my number?" she asked looking up at Roger.

"Mark Cohen called me to tell me you and Roger are getting married and wanted to tell me that you were OK. I'm glad that you and Roger are back together." he said looking around his condo.

"Really? You're not mad at me?" she asked holding back tears.

"Of course not sweetheart. I could never be mad at you. I know you did what you felt you had to do. You were having a really rough time back then." he told her quietly.

"Daddy, April's gone." she said starting to cry.

"I know sweetheart." he said quietly looking down.

"It's all my fault daddy. If I hadn't run away and left her..." she started crying more as Roger wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not your fault Baby. I told you that." Roger whispered kissing her head.

"Julianna, Roger's right. It's not your fault. Your sister made her own choices." he said looking up at a picture of his two daughters.

"But daddy, she needed me and I wasn't there." she cried as she leaned her head into Roger's muscular chest.

"Julianna, I'm coming to New York in a few days. Promise me you won't get married before I get there. I'd like to walk my daughter down the aisle. And I think we should talk." he said looking over at his wife.

"OK daddy. We won't. Roger's staying at the loft the night before the wedding with Mark and Chi is gonna stay here with me. You should come by when you get in. The wedding isn't until 3 in the afternoon. We'll have time before to talk." she smiled looking up at Roger as she wiped her eyes.

"OK sweetheart. I love you Julianna." he said looking up at the picture of Julianna from the prom.

"I love you too daddy." she smiled looking up at Roger before hanging up the phone.

"Are you OK Baby?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"Yeah. My dad is gonna walk me down the aisle." she cried burying her face into his chest.

"That's great Baby. Why are you upset?" he asked looking down at her.

"He doesn't know I'm positive Roger. I don't know how he's gonna react." she said looking up at him.

"It'll be OK Baby. He loves you. Just because you're positive, it doesn't mean he'd turn his back on his daughter." he told her as he leaned down to kiss her head.

"Why not? Your parents disowned you for it." she asked looking up at him.

"My parents had a lot against me before that. This was just the last straw. When you had the miscarriage, your dad didn't rub it in like it was blessing. He wasn't happy that you were pregnant to begin with, but he felt bad that you lost the baby. And he didn't freak out when he found out." he said caressing her head.

"Yeah, I guess freaking out was a mute point by then, huh?" she asked looking up at him.

"Baby, your dad is gonna be fine. Don't worry about it." he smiled looking down at her.

"Thanks Baby." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Anything for my wife." he smiled caressing her wet face.

"We're getting married next week Roger." she pointed out smiling.

"I can't wait Jules. I really can't." he whispered kissing her again.

"Me neither Roger. Seriously. I'm sorry I was so scared." she said looking up at him.

"That's OK. That's what I'm here for. To make your fears disappear." he smiled holding her close.

"I always felt so safe with you." she smiled looking up at him.

* * *

><p>"Jules, get up. Roger's on the phone." Cheyanne smiled knocking on Jules bedroom door.<p>

"Roger? Why is he calling so early?" she asked smiling up at her as she sat up in the bed.

"Mark said he didn't sleep all night. He was like a kid on Christmas eve." she laughed handing her the phone.

"My poor baby." she laughed taking the phone. "Hi Roger." she smiled talking into the phone.

"Hey Baby. I had to hear your voice. I'm freaking out." he said looking down at his feet.

"What's the matter Roger?" she asked swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"I hate being with out you. I swear, after we say I do, I never want to spend a night without you again." he said looking down at the wedding ring he bought for her.

"Me neither Roger. I miss you so much." she said smiling at the pictures of her and Roger that were hanging on the bedroom walls.

"I miss you too Jules. I should go. Mark is making breakfast and he's burning the toast. I'll see you later. I'll be the one wearing the suit with the butterflies in his stomach." he smiled closing the box and shoving it into his pants pocket.

"And I'll be the girl in the wedding dress smiling ear to ear." she smiled flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"I love you Jules." he smiled looking down.

"I love you too Roger. Bye Baby." she smiled before hanging up the phone.

"Are you OK?" Cheyanne asked bringing in a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, he needed to hear my voice." she smiled looking up at her.

"That's so sweet. You and Roger are really gonna be happy, aren't you?" she smiled looking down at her.

"We already are Chi." she smiled taking a sip of her coffee as the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." she said looking over at her.

"It might be my dad. He said he would come straight from the airport." she smiled looking over at her as they got up to answer the door.

"Flowers for Julianna Erickson-Davis." the delivery man said holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Oh my God, Jules. These are gorgeous." Cheyanne smiled looking over at her.

"Who sent these?" Jules asked looking up at the delivery man as she reached into her purse for her wallet.

"There's a card there. The tip is included miss." he smiled looking down at her.

"Thank you." she smiled before closing the door.

"I found the card." Cheyanne smiled handing it to Jules.

"Oh my God." she whispered reading the card to herself. It read, _Jules, thank you for coming to New York and saving me from myself. I love you more than anything in the world and swear I will take care of you for as long as this disease allows me to. I can't wait until you become my wife. 5 hours and counting. I love you always, Roger._

"Jules, who are they from?" Cheyanne asked looking over seeing tears falling from Jules face.

"Roger." she whispered. "Um... Roger. I missed having him in my life." she said clearing her throat before looking up handing her the card to read.

"This is beautiful Jules. He loves you so much." Cheyanne smiled wiping the tears that had fallen from the corner of her eyes.

"That's Roger for you." she laughed wiping her face dry before going to the phone.

"No, that's Roger for you. I've never seen him like he is with you. And I saw him with Mimi." Cheyanne smiled looking over at her.

"How was he with her? In Mark's film they looked happy. What changed?" she asked looking over at her.

"I only saw them towards the end, but they weren't really talking to each other by that time. Him getting her clean really took it's toll on the both of them. When she broke up with him to go back to Mexico, it was for the best and she knew it. He was trying to take care of her the way he felt he should have taken care of April." she said as Jules put the roses into a vase in the kitchen.

"Tell me the truth Chi, did he love her?" she asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, in a way. I mean not the way he loves you. I don't even think Mark loves me the way Roger loves you." she laughed leaning on the counter.

"He does, you know? I've never seen Mark like he is with you." she smiled looking over at her.

"I don't know. I mean, when I met him Mimi was just getting through withdrawals and her and Roger had just started leaving the loft. He hadn't filmed anything for a while. Not since Today 4 U. He was afraid to film anything. He didn't want Collins, Roger or Mimi to die next, you know? Like Angel did. He didn't know what to do." she said lifting herself up to sit on the counter.

"How did you guys meet?" she asked looking over at her.

"The Life Cafe. I was a waitress there for like 2 weeks." she laughed looking down at her. "I'm an incredible klutz. So anyway, I spilled a glass of iced tea on him." she smiled looking over at her.

"You did what?" she laughed looking up at her.

"I told you, I'm a klutz." she laughed looking down at her.

"Anyway, the next day he came in and I spilled another glass of iced tea on him. I did it every day for that whole 2 weeks. Right after I got fired, he saw me sitting in the park crying and we got to talking. He asked me out a week later." she smiled looking down at her.

"When did you move into the loft?" she asked looking up at her.

"About a week or so after Mimi left. They were fighting a lot back then and Mark didn't want me in the middle of it. It was basically Mimi yelling at Roger about how he saved her life from the drugs, but now all she was waiting for was the disease to take her. It wasn't pretty." she told her hopping off of the counter.

"What was Roger like after she left?" she asked looking over at her.

"Quiet. He didn't come out of his room at all. Mark went into his room about a month after she left and saw he was sitting on his floor looking at pictures of you and him. That's when Mark showed me the pictures he had of you two and started telling me about you." she smiled looking over at her.

"What did he tell you about me?" she asked curiously.

"That you were April's sister and you were the love of Roger's life. He said you were the best thing that ever happened to him. He told me that he wished you were here for him. He said you could whip Roger back into shape." she laughed looking over at her.

"I needed Roger more than he needed me." she said going towards her bedroom.

"Jules, you guys didn't do so well apart, but you're together again and things are getting better for you. You guys are gonna be really happy. Like you should have been all those years ago." she smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah, too bad my sister can't be here." she said looking over at the picture of her, Roger and April from high school.

"She is here, you know? Right here." she smiled pointing to her chest.

"Thanks Chi." she smiled looking over at her.

"Come on. I'll cook breakfast for you. I promise I won't set your kitchen on fire." she laughed looking over at her.

"OK." she smiled putting the picture down and following her into the kitchen for breakfast.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh sweetheart, you look so beautiful." Dr. Erickson said looking over at her as they stood in the doorway of Roger and Jules' apartment.

"Hi daddy." she cried hugging him.

"I missed you so much Julianna." he smiled hugging her tight.

"Daddy, I want you to meet my best friend Cheyanne." she smiled looking up at him as Cheyanne smiled at them.

"Hi Dr. Erickson. It's so nice to meet you." Cheyanne smiled as Jules wiped her face dry.

"Julianna, I'd like you to meet my wife. Your step mother Gabriella. Gabby, I'd like you to meet my little girl Julianna." he smiled bringing the smaller latina woman next to him.

"Hi Gabby. It's really nice to meet you." Jules smiled looking over at her.

"You have no idea what a pleasure it is to finally meet you too Julianna. Your father has told me so much about you." she smiled leaning in to hug her.

"Um... thank you." she said looking up at her father.

"Congratulations Julianna. Your father tells me you're getting married today." she smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah, me and my high school boyfriend just found each other. We're leaving to tour the film festival circuit in a couple of days, so we wanted to get married before we go. So our friends could be there." she smiled looking up at her.

"That is so nice. Your father showed me pictures of you and Roger. You two look so beautiful together." she smiled looking down at her.

"Yeah, well it's been a rough road for us, but we made it back to each other." she smiled looking up at her.

"Why don't we step inside and get comfortable?" Cheyanne smiled looking over at them.

"Oh right. Sorry. I'm a little nervous. With the wedding and everything..." she started when Dr. Erickson interrupted her.

"It's OK sweetheart. Everything is OK now. You're back in mine and Roger's lives. We're all gonna be OK now." he smiled putting his arm around his daughter.

"Thanks daddy. Um... I have something I need to tell you." she said as they went to the couch.

"What is it Julianna? Are you pregnant?" he smiled looking down at her.

"No daddy, I'm not pregnant. I wish I was but um... no. Um... I'm HIV positive." she said looking over at him.

"Julianna how? Did Roger...?" he started when she interrupted him.

"No daddy, he didn't. You know Roger would cut off his right arm rather than hurt me like that. No Um... I've had it for 10 years. I got it in LA. Some guy... it's a long story. It doesn't matter daddy, But, um... I'm healthy though. I'm taking my meds and I'm OK for now." she said looking over at her.

"Oh Julianna, we're so sorry sweetie." Gabby said looking over at her.

"Thank you. I'm OK Gabby. I'm healthy and I take my meds regularly. My t-cells are very high and my virus level is good too. I'm gonna be fine daddy." she said looking over at Dr. Erickson.

"How did this happen?" he asked looking over at her.

"How doesn't matter daddy. All that matters is that I'm healthy now and I'm taking care of myself." she said looking over at him.

"What drugs are you OK?" he asked looking over at her.

"I'm on a cocktail. It's not important. I'm fine." she said looking over at him.

"Are you OK Julianna?" Gabby asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, me and Roger are handling it. I mean, it was hard at first, but we're getting past it." she said looking over at her as her father took her hand.

"Sweetheart, you know if you need anything, you or Roger, do not hesitate to call me." he said looking over at her.

"I know daddy. Thank you." she said leaning over to hug her father.

"I love you Julianna. Always remember that." he said looking down at her.

"I will daddy." she smiled looking up at him as Gabby and Cheyanne smiled at them.

"Jules honey, you have to start getting ready. We have to meet Roger and everyone at city hall in an hour and a half." Cheyanne smiled looking over at her.

"Oh right. Daddy, you're walking me down the aisle, right?" she smiled looking over at him.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I always liked Roger. He always treated you with respect. He tried to help April, but they were both too far gone." he said looking down at her.

"You don't blame Roger for April?" she asked looking over at him with tears in her eyes.

"Of course not. April sent me a letter before she died telling me everything." he said taking the letter out of his pocket.

"This is from...?" she started as she took the letter.

"Your sister, yeah. She wanted you to read it. She wanted to explain a lot to you about Roger." he said looking over at her.

"Thanks daddy. Um... I'm gonna go read this in my bedroom, OK? I need to be alone." she said getting up from the couch.

"If you need me, I'm out here, OK?" Cheyanne said looking up at her.

"Thanks Chi." she said closing her bedroom door. As she sat on her bed, she grabbed the picture of her, Roger and April and put it next to her before opening the letter. She got comfortable and took a deep breath before starting to read it.

_Daddy,_

_I'm sorry I left right after graduation and didn't go to college. I know you wanted more for me. I'm sorry I came to the city. I wanted to make sure everything was OK with Roger for when Jules turned up again, but she never did and I wound up messing everything up. I never meant for anything to happen between us, but seeing him so sad made me want to fix it and then I got into some stuff that I'm not proud of and I took Roger down with me. I'm a junkie with HIV, so there's nothing more for me in this life. I just want to end it all. I don't want my life to ruin anyone else' any more than it already has. I ruined my life, Roger's and Jules' lives because now when she comes to her senses and comes back for Roger, he's gonna be positive because of me. I'm so sorry daddy. Jules, I'm so sorry for what I did to Roger. To you and Roger. I never meant for any of this to happen. I never meant for me and Roger to hook up and I definitely didn't mean for me and Roger to get hooked on heroin and get AIDS. I'm really sorry. Please don't hate Roger for it, OK? He was just trying to bury his feelings for you. The drugs and getting together was my idea. He was so hurt, he wasn't thinking straight. I need you to know how sorry I am for everything that happened. I love you daddy and I love you too Jules. Please don't hate Roger, OK? He doesn't know what he's doing right now. Hopefully by the time you come back into his life, it won't be too late to save him before it's too late. He deserves some happiness. And he was happiest when he was with you. I'm really sorry Jules. You're my sister and I love you so much. I never meant to do any of this to any of you. Please don't hate me, OK?_

_Love Always and Forever,_

_April_

When she finished the letter, she put it down on her bed. She wiped her eyes before picking up the picture of her and Roger. "I'm saving him April. You don't have to worry anymore. He got me and I got him. We're gonna be OK now sweetie. Don't worry about it." she smiled looking down at the picture running her fingers across April's smiling face. She got up and went to open the door when the phone rang. She rushed to the phone on the nightstand to answer it. "Hello." she sniffled looking down at the picture again.

"Baby, what is it? Have you been crying? Are you OK?" Roger asked on the other end.

"I'm fine Roger. My dad is here and he enlightened me about some things. I'm fine." she said sitting on the bed.

"April?" he asked perking up.

"Yeah Baby. I'll tell you later. I need to start getting ready for our wedding." she smiled looking around their bedroom.

"I love you Jules." he smiled as he looked around the loft.

"I love you too Roger. So much." she smiled as the bedroom door opened. It was Cheyanne.

"I'll see you in a little while Baby." he smiled as Mark watched him.

"OK Baby. Bye." she smiled before hanging up the phone.

"Is everything OK sweetie?" Cheyanne asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Um... can you send my dad in please?" she asked looking over at her.

"Sure sweetie." she smiled before going out to the living room to get Dr. Erickson.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" he asked looking over at her from the bedroom door.

"Thank you daddy. You have no idea how much you giving me this letter means to me. And you not blaming Roger means a lot to me too." she said looking up at him.

"Sweetheart, I've always liked Roger. I know it's not his fault. I remember the first day you brought him home." he smiled as he entered the room to sit next to her.

"_Julianna, who's your friend?" he asked as he approached the house._

"_Daddy, this is Roger. Roger, this is my dad." she said standing up quickly._

"_It's nice to meet you Dr. Erickson." Roger smiled holding his hand out to the older man._

"_Likewise Roger. How do you know Julianna?" he asked looking into the boy's green eyes as he gave him a brisk handshake._

"_We go to school together sir." he smiled looking down at Jules._

"_That's nice. Are you staying for dinner?" he asked looking down at him._

"_No sir. I have to be getting home. My mom is expecting me." he answered looking at the older man._

"_Well, it was nice to meet you Roger. I hope to see you again soon." he smiled looking down at Jules, who was smiling up at Roger._

"_Me too sir. I'll see you at school tomorrow Jules." Roger smiled brushing her hand with his._

"_OK Roger. Bye." she smiled watching him leave the porch._

"_Are you dating him?" Dr. Erickson asked looking down at her._

"_Yeah. You said I could start dating when I was 16 and I've been 16 for 3 months." she told him defensively._

"_I didn't say anything." he smiled looking down at her._

"_Really? You mean I can go out with him?" she asked smiling up at him._

"_He seems to be a well mannered young man." he smiled looking down at her._

"_Thanks daddy. You're the best." she smiled looking up at him before they went into the house._

"Yeah, April wasn't sure you were gonna let me go out with him. Because of his leather jacket and his hair." she said looking over at him.

"I was a little apprehensive when I first saw him, but I saw how well mannered he was and the way he looked at you. I knew he wasn't just there to get what he could out of you. He respected you." he smiled looking over at her.

"He always respected me. Um... daddy, do you remember on prom night when I had the miscarriage?" she asked as he took her hand.

"Of course I do sweetheart. I remember how hurt you and Roger were. He was so worried about you." he said looking over at her.

"Why weren't you mad at me and Roger because we got pregnant?" she asked looking up at him.

"Because you two had just experienced the worst thing parents to be could possibly experience. I wasn't happy that you were pregnant at 17, but you had lost the baby. I didn't see a reason to react about it then. You two needed understanding. I'm just sorry Roger didn't get it from his father." he said putting his arm around his daughters shoulder and bringing her close.

"We really wanted that baby daddy. You have no idea how much we wanted it." she said looking up at him.

"I know sweetheart. I know." he said looking over at her.


	11. Chapter 11

I know this chapter is short, but I'm setting up for something big. Please don't forget to review. That is very important. I would like to hear what people think.

"Jules, will you get out here please? We have to get going." Cheyanne called out standing outside the bedroom door.

"I'm almost done, hang on." she called out standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom. She was looking around the bedroom. Her eyes fell upon a photo of her and Roger from prom night. She walked over to the picture and picked it up. Seeing her and Roger in that photo made her smile. At that moment, they had their whole lives ahead of them and the worst was yet to come. Roger had his cast on his wrist and a band aid on his hairline.

"_Baby, you look... wow. You look..." Roger started but was unable to finish his sentence._

"_I would say you've managed to take this boys breath away." Dr. Erickson smiled looking up at Jules._

_"Always." Roger said unable to take his eyes off of her._

"_Well that was the plan." she laughed smiling down at Roger._

"_Baby, you look incredible. Really." he smiled looking up at her._

"_You don't look too bad yourself." she smiled reaching the bottom of the stairs._

"_Smile you two. I want to get a picture." Dr. Erickson smiled looking over at them._

"_Daddy, not too many, OK? We have to get going." Jules smiled as Roger smiled down at her._

"_Roger, put her corsage on her." Dr. Erickson smiled as he held the camera to his eye._

"_Oh right. I almost forgot." he smiled holding out the light blue flower to her._

"_This is beautiful Roger. I love it." she smiled looking up at him as he helped her slip the corsage onto her wrist._

"_I love you Jules." he smiled leaning down to kiss her as Dr. Erickson took pictures._

"Jules sweetie, can I come in?" Gabby asked knocking on the door.

"Sure Gabby." she smiled looking up from the picture as the door opened.

"You look so beautiful." she smiled looking over at her.

"Thank you." she smiled putting the picture down on the dresser.

"What's that you're looking at?" the older woman asked going over to Jules.

"Mine and Roger's prom picture. My dad took it." she smiled as Gabby picked up the picture.

"You two look so great together. So happy." she smiled looking over at her.

"We were. You have no idea how happy we were. Until after the prom, then...that was the night we lost our baby." she said looking down.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." she said looking down at her.

"It was a long time ago. But it's where this whole nightmare began." she said looking over at her holding back tears.

"I know sweetie, but everything is OK now. You and Roger are together again and you're about to get married." she smiled looking over at her.

"I know. I'm sorry. We should be getting going. I have to get to city hall and get married." she smiled looking over at her.

"Yes you do sweetie." she smiled as they left the room.

"Oh Julianna, you look great." Maureen smiled looking over at her as she came out of the bedroom.

"Thank you for doing my hair Maureen. It came out really good." she smiled looking over at her.

"You are gonna knock Roger on his ass." Joanne laughed looking up at her.

"All she had to do was flash her baby blues and that got the job done." Dr. Erickson smiled looking over at her.

"Thank you everyone. You have no idea how much this means to me, having all of you here." she smiled looking over at her father and then at her step mother.

"We should get going sweetie. Your prince is waiting." Gabby smiled taking her hand.

"That he is. Thank you for being here Gabby. I'm glad you and my dad could come." she smiled looking over at her.

"So are we sweetie." she smiled looking over at her as they started leaving the apartment.

* * *

><p>"What is taking them so long?" Roger asked pacing around the hallway.<p>

"They'll be here. They're only 2 minutes late. Calm down Roger." Mark said looking up at him as Collins stood by the door waiting for them.

"How am I supposed to calm down? When I called her before, she had been crying and now she's late getting here. What if something happened?" he asked looking up at him.

"Nothing happened. Have you always been such a little worrier." a voice said from the doorway.

"Jules, are you OK? I was worried about you." he said racing over to her.

"I'm fine Baby. Are we ready to do this?" she smiled looking up at him.

"I have never been more ready." he smiled looking down at her. "You look beautiful." he smiled looking into her blue eyes.

"Well I couldn't very well look like a slob on the day I marry the love of my life." she laughed looking up at him.

"You could never look like a slob." he smiled taking her hand in his.

"Hello Roger." Dr. Erickson smiled looking over at Roger.

"Dr. Erickson, hi. It's so nice to see you again." he smiled looking over at him.

"You look great Roger, really. I'm glad you're taking care of yourself." he smiled extending his hand to him.

"I'm gonna take care of Jules too sir. I promise you that. I won't let anything happen to her." he promised looking over at him intently.

"I know you won't Roger. You've always tried to take such good care of her." he smiled looking up at him.

"Roger Baby, I'd like you to meet my step mother Gabby. Gabby, this is my husband to be, Roger." Jules smiled introducing Roger to the older woman.

"It is such a pleasure meeting you finally Roger. Between my husband and your wife to be, I've heard a lot about you." Gabby smiled looking up at him.

"It's very nice to meet you too ma'am." he smiled looking down at her.

"What did I tell you?" Dr. Erickson laughed looking over at her.

"What? My parents taught me manners." he smiled looking over at them.

"It's the one thing I always liked about you." Dr. Erickson smiled looking over at Roger.

"Um.. can we get married now?" Collins smiled looking over at them.

"OK. Roger you go inside. We'll get Jules ready." Maureen smiled pushing Roger by his arm.

"I'll see you in there." he smiled looking over at her.

"OK Baby. I love you." she smiled looking over at him.

"I love you too Jules." Roger smiled looking over at her before going into the room.

"Ready sweetheart?" Dr. Erickson asked looking over at her.

"Yeah daddy. I'm ready. Thank you so much for being here for my wedding. You have no idea how much it means to me." she smiled looking up at him.

"It means a lot to me too Julianna." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head before she took his arm and they began walking down the aisle.

* * *

><p>"That was a beautiful wedding Julianna." Gabby smiled looking over at her step daughter.<p>

"Thank you Gabby, but you can call me Jules. All of my friends do." she smiled looking over at her.

"I would be honored to sweetie." she smiled looking over at her. "So when are you two leaving for the tour?" Gabby asked looking up at Jules and Roger.

"The day after tomorrow. We're only gonna be gone for 4 months. I want Roger to be able to start another band. I can't wait to see him perform again." she smiled looking up at Roger as they sat in the apartment.

"Well don't forget to have fun, OK? You can't spend the whole time working. You are on your honeymoon." Dr. Erickson smiled looking over at them.

"Don't worry dad. We'll have fun." Jules smiled looking over at him as they drank their champagne.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jules, are you OK?" Roger asked standing outside the bathroom as Jules was doubled over the toilet.

"Yeah, I'm OK. I think I ate some funky sushi last night." she called out wiping her mouth before starting to get up. "At least I hope I did." she whispered looking into the mirror before opening the door.

"Jules, if you're not feeling well, maybe you should stay home tonight." he suggested looking down at her.

"I can't Roger. Tonight is the last night before we go to Washington. I can't ditch it." she said looking up at him before going towards the bed to lay down.

"Baby, you really need to rest if you're not feeling good." he said following her to the bed.

"I'm fine Roger. I'm just gonna lay here until I have to start getting ready for the festival. I'll be OK. Do you want to lay with me?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Jules, I'm serious. I don't like this." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, please. I don't need you being over protective of me. I can take care of myself." she said looking up at him.

"If you were taking care of yourself, I wouldn't have to be over protective." he said walking away from the bed.

"Roger, what do you want me to do? Run to the doctor for everything? I'd spend my whole life in the doctor's office." she asked sitting up to look at him.

"I want you to realize that you're positive. This could be anything and you ignoring it is not gonna make it go away." he said putting his jacket on.

"Where are you going?" she asked looking over at him.

"Out. I'll be back in time for the festival. I promise." he told her opening the door and leaving. Jules laid back and curled up into a ball. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. "Jules, wake up. Jules." Roger called out gently shaking his wife out of her sleep.

"Roger. What time is it?" she asked slowly opening her eyes.

"It's 3 o'clock. I know it's not time to start getting ready for the festival, but um... I need you to do something." he told her hesitantly as he looked down at her.

"What is it Roger?" she asked looking up at him.

"Um... I need you to take this for me." he said handing her a brown paper bag. She sat up and looked inside the bag.

"Roger. Are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean, there's a very slim chance that I could be." she asked taking the box out of the bag.

"But it's possible Baby. Please, just take it. For me." he asked looking down at her.

"OK Roger. I'll take it." she said getting out of bed.

"Thank you Baby. But if it's negative, you have to go to the doctor. I want to make sure your meds are working." he said looking up at her.

"OK Roger. Deal." she smiled going into the bathroom to take the pregnancy test. "OK, be negative. Be negative." she whispered looking at the test strip before administering the test.

"Baby, are you OK in there?" Roger called out as she opened the door.

"Yeah Roger. I've been going pee pee on the potty by myself for many years now." she laughed looking up at him.

"You know what I mean Jules." he smiled looking down at her.

"It's gonna take a couple of minutes. We just have to wait now." she said walking over to the bed to sit down.

"What do you want the test to say?" he asked sitting next to her.

"I... um, I don't know Roger." she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"You don't want it to be positive?" he asked looking down at her.

"Roger, we're HIV positive. I don't know what I want it to be." she said looking over at him.

"Baby, everything is gonna be OK, you know. You just gotta have faith." he said putting his arms around her shoulders.

"I don't know if I can Roger." she cried harder burying her face in his chest.

"I'm gonna take care of you Jules. I promise." he whispered caressing her head.

"Roger, you can't take this away. If we have children, there will always be a chance that our child could be positive because of me. Not you. Me." she yelled before getting up from the bed.

"And there are things you can do to help make our baby negative too Jules. If it's positive, we'll handle it. Don't worry about it." he said getting up to go to her.

"How can you be so relaxed about this?" she asked looking up at him.

"Because I love you and want to have children with my wife." he said looking down at her.

"Um... can you go see what the test says? I don't think I can." she asked looking up at him.

"Sure Baby. I'll go check, but whatever it says, I love you and we'll get through it." he said looking down at her.

"OK Roger. Whatever it says, we'll get through it." she says looking up at him as he went to the bathroom to check the test. As Roger picked up the test strip, he saw two lines. He knew from when Cheyanne thought she was pregnant that that meant the test was positive.

"Baby, we're pregnant." he smiled standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Roger what are we gonna do?" she asked looking up at him from the bed.

"Jules, I love you, we're happier than we've ever been and we're finally married. I want this baby more than anything." he smiled walking over to her.

"Roger, that doesn't solve our problem, you know?" she sighed looking up at him.

"I know, but Baby. There are medications that could help make sure the baby is negative. We'll have to be careful, but we can do it. Jules, I love you and I want to be a parent with you. Please, just think about it, OK?" he asked looking up at her as he knelt on the floor in front of her.

"OK. Let's say the baby is negative. What's gonna happen to it when we die Roger? We're not gonna be around forever. We could very well be gone before our baby is in school." she asked looking down at him as tears streamed down her face.

"Mark and Cheyanne. I wouldn't trust anyone else to raise our child." he smiled reaching up to caress the tears from her wet face.

"I'm scared Roger. I'm really scared." she cried looking down at him.

"I know Jules, but I'm right here. I'm not gonna leave you again, I promise." he said sitting next to her on the bed.

"I know Roger. That's the last thing I'm thinking about. I'm afraid of leaving you and our baby. I don't want to leave you." she cried looking up at him.

"Julianna Elizabeth Davis, listen to me. You're not gonna die. Not yet. We're gonna have our baby and we're gonna love our baby for as long as we have." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"And what if we lose this baby the way we lost our baby on prom night?" she asked looking up at him.

"Baby, just because we lost that baby, it doesn't mean we're gonna lose this one. I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure you're both OK. I promise." he whispered kissing her head as he held her close to him.

"Ugh, I don't know how you do that, but I believe you." she said looking up at him.

"Does this mean you're happy?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Yeah Roger. I'm happy." she cried smiling up at him.

"We need to celebrate tonight. I mean, go all out." he smiled looking down at her.

"We have the closing ceremonies of the film festival." she laughed looking up at him.

"So, when has a room full of people ever stopped us from seeing only each other?: he asked laughing with her.

"Never." she smiled looking up at him as he leaned down to kiss her.

"How are we gonna tell everyone?" she asked looking up at him.

"We can tell them when we get home. This isn't the kind of news we should tell them on the phone." he said looking down at her.

"I have to go to the doctor. I need meds and to make sure the baby is OK." she said looking up at him.

"We don't have to leave for Washington until late in the afternoon. We can go to the doctor early in the morning and find everything out tomorrow." he said looking down at her.

"You have everything worked out, don't you?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I guess I do Baby." he laughed leaning down to kiss her again.

"Come on. We have to start getting ready for the festival." she smiled looking up at him.

"OK. Mommy. I love you." he smiled reaching down to caress her flat belly.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled putting her hand on his.


	13. Chapter 13

"_Are you OK Baby?" he asked looking down at her as she held her stomach._

"_Yeah, I think so. My stomach hurts a little bit." she said looking up at him._

"_Is it the baby?" he asked looking down at her worried._

"_I don't know. I don't think so. Let me just go to the bathroom." she said looking up at him._

"_Jules..." he started looking over at her._

"_Roger, I'm fine. Just call room service. I'm hungry." she smiled looking over at him as she walked naked across the room to the bathroom._

"_OK Baby." he answered smiling faintly before reaching over to the phone._

"_Roger, come quick. Please." she cried out making Roger drop the phone before running towards the bathroom._

"_Jules, what's the matter?" he asked standing in the doorway of the bathroom._

"_I'm bleeding Roger. A lot." she cried looking up at him from the toilet._

"_I'm taking you to the hospital right now." he said rushing back towards the bed where their clothes were._

"_Roger, hurry. Please. Ow." she cried clutching her stomach bending down._

"_I'm coming Baby. Don't worry. I'm gonna take care of you." he called out gathering up their clothes so they could go to the hospital._

"Roger, help me. Please. Roger." Jules called out tossing and turning in the bed.

"Jules, wake up. Baby, I'm here. Wake up." Roger said shaking her from her sleep.

"Roger, the baby." she called out bolting up in the bed.

"The baby is fine Jules." he assured her wrapping his arms around her.

"I dreamt about when we lost the baby. I was afraid it would happen again." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, you're OK. See." he said pulling the blanket down to reveal her lower body. She was starting to show and everything seemed fine.

"I was so scared Roger. You have no idea." she cried looking up at him.

"It's OK Jules. You and the baby are fine. It was just a dream." he said rocking her back and forth.

"It wasn't a dream, Roger. It was real. It really happened. I am so scared that it's gonna happen again. I don't know what I'll do if..." she started as he cut her off.

"It's not gonna happen again. Baby, we were kids then. We're older now. Please, you need to calm down. You're gonna stress the baby." he told her before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry Roger. I didn't mean to stress the baby. The last thing I want is for anything to happen to this baby." she said looking up at him as he wiped the tears from her wet face.

"Baby, it's OK. We'll be home next week and you can relax until the baby is born. Everything is gonna be OK Jules, I promise." he smiled looking into her blue eyes.

"You're right. I just need to relax. I'm OK now. I just wish I would stop having that dream about losing the baby." she said looking up into his green eyes.

"You will Baby. When you're further along, you're fears will go away. You'll see. It's not always gonna be this way." he said looking down at her.

"I hope not Roger. I'm just not prepared to keep reliving the same awful night in my head for the whole 9 months of this pregnancy." she said looking up at him.

"I wish there was something I can do Baby." he said looking down at her.

"Me too, but there isn't. I need to come to terms with this on my own. It's something in my head." he said looking up at him wiping her eyes.

"Come on Baby. Why don't you try to go back to sleep? You have a big day tomorrow with the press junket and then the festival tomorrow night. Unless you want to take it easy tomorrow. I'm sure they'll understand." he smiled looking down at her.

"No, it's OK Baby. I can do it." she smiled laying down next to him as he wrapped his body around hers protectively.

"I love you Jules." he whispered kissing her head.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled before falling back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Did you guys see this picture in the paper today?" Cheyanne asked holding the newspaper up so Mark and Collins could see it.<p>

"What picture?" Collins asked leaning in towards her. "Oh, they look really good in that picture." he smiled looking at the picture of Roger and Jules from the night before.

"Collins, look at Jules. Does she look a little... different to you?" she asked pointing to Jules.

"Different how?" he asked looking over at her as Mark looked over at the picture now.

"Does she look...?" he started as Cheyanne finished his sentence.

"Heavier? Yeah Mark. She does. Do you think she's...?' she started when Collins cut her off.

"Pregnant? You think Jules is pregnant?" Collins asked looking over at her.

"Doesn't she look it?" she asked as they looked at the picture closer.

"Don't you think they would have told us?" Mark asked looking over at her.

"Not if they were on the road. I don't see this being news they would want to share over the phone." Collins said looking over at her.

"But she's showing already. How far along do you think she is?" Cheyanne asked looking over at them.

"She looks about 4 months or so." Mark said looking down at her.

"Do you think they knew when they left?" Collins asked looking over at them.

"No, if they did they would have told us. You know Roger wouldn't have been able to keep this news to himself. He practically asked Jules to marry him right in front of us." Cheyanne smiled looking over at them.

"Well, they're due back in a few days. Do you think we should throw them a baby shower or something?" Collins asked looking over at them.

"And what if they're not? That would be cruel." Mark said looking over at them.

"Well, when Roger calls tonight, I'm gonna trick him into telling me. Or at least hinting to me." Cheyanne said looking over at them.

"Do you think you can get it out of him?" Mark asked looking over at her.

"Oh I can get it out of him. You know I can get it out of him. Roger is horrible at keeping a secret." she smiled looking over at him.

"She has a point. I'm surprised Roger lasted this long without telling anyone. This is the biggest secret he kept since high school." Collins smiled looking over at him.

"But we all knew anyway." Mark said looking over at him.

"Who knew?" Collins asked looking over at him.

"Me, Benny, Nanette, Clara. We all knew." Mark said looking over at him.

"How did you guys know?" he asked sitting back in the chair.

"Roger kept looking down at Jules' stomach and I caught him caressing her stomach more than once." he said looking over at him.

"I guess I did miss a lot when I was away at college, huh?" Collins laughed looking over at him.

"Yeah. And they spent a lot of time alone towards the end. It was like they were afraid that we were gonna find out." he said putting his arm around Cheyanne's shoulders.

"Well whatever it is, I'm getting it out of Roger, tonight." she smiled looking up at him.

"You go girl." Collins laughed looking over at her as she continued looking at the picture of Roger and Jules in the paper.


	14. Chapter 14

"You have no idea how happy I am to be home." Jules smiled looking up at Roger as he carried all the bags into the apartment as she caressed her belly.

"I think I can relate Baby. I missed this place." he said coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist caressing her almost 5 months pregnant belly.

"What time are we meeting everyone at the loft?" Jules asked looking up at Roger.

"Later. Why?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Good. I want to take a nap before we go. I'm exhausted." she smiled leaning back to kiss him before going towards the bedroom.

"Are you OK Baby?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah Roger. Actually, I'm better than OK. I've never felt better. I stopped having the nightmares and I'm feeling more secure in this pregnancy, I'm just tired from the flight. I just need about an hour to rest before we go to the loft to tell everyone about the baby." she smiled looking over at him from the bedroom door.

"Do you want company?" he asked looking over at her.

"I would love company Baby." she smiled looking over at him before he followed her into the bedroom to lay down. "Aaaah, my own bed. How I missed you so." she smiled laying down on her comfortable pillows.

"I missed our bed too Baby." he smiled kissing her head.

"Make sure you set the alarm for an hour, OK Baby? I don't want to be late to the loft." she smiled looking up at him.

"Yes my wife and mother of my child." he laughed turning over to set the alarm clock.

"Mhmmm, you are so wonderful Roger. I love you." she mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too Jules and my little one." he smiled caressing her pregnant belly before falling asleep next to her.

"Oh my God. Roger feel this." Jules called out grabbing his hand and placing it on her left side waking him up.

"Oh my God, what's that?" he asked clearly awake.

"That's the baby." she laughed holding his hand as the baby kicked Roger's hand.

"Oh wow Jules. Hey little one. You're kicking mommy?" he asked leaning down to talk to her belly.

"Wow, do you feel that? Oh man, he's really going at it in there." she laughed looking down at him.

"He, huh?" he laughed looking up at her.

"Well, we'll find out next week, now won't we?" she laughed looking over at him.

"That we will." he smiled leaning up to kiss her.

"You still have your heart set on a girl, don't you?" she laughed looking into his green eyes.

"Nope, just a healthy, happy baby. With his or her mommy's eyes." he smiled caressing her face.

"You are so transparent." she laughed leaning in to kiss him again.

"Yeah well, some things never change." he laughed leaning back and bringing her close to him.

"Come on. We should start getting ready to go to the loft. They're waiting for us." she smiled kissing him again before getting out of bed.

"Hey Jules." Roger called out from the bed.

"What's the matter Baby?" she asked playing with her hair.

"You look amazing." he smiled looking up at her.

"Yeah, amazingly fat." she laughed taking her pony tail out.

"No way. You're the most beautiful girl in the world." he smiled looking up at her.

"Yeah right." she laughed looking down at him running the brush through her hair.

"Jules, listen to me. You're my wife and you're carrying my baby. I have never seen a more beautiful woman." he smiled getting up from the bed going to her.

"Just when I think you couldn't get any sweeter, you manage to surprise me." she smiled looking up at him.

"I only speak the truth." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"You better go get cleaned up. We don't want to be late." she smiled looking up at him.

"OK Baby. Are you gonna wear any of the new maternity clothes you bought in Chicago?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I was thinking of wearing the purple blouse with the black stretch pants." she smiled looking up at him.

"Sounds perfect Baby. I'll go get your bags." he smiled kissing her head before going to the living room for the bags.

* * *

><p>"Oh man. Why am I so nervous?" Jules smiled looking up at Roger as they stood outside the building on Avenue A.<p>

"Baby, we're pregnant. This is a great thing and I promise, everyone is gonna feel the same way. You'll see." he smiled taking her face into his hands.

"OK, let's go. I'm ready." she smiled looking up at him before he leaned down to kiss her.

"Me too." he smiled before opening the door for her.

"OK, so should we yell out surprise when they walk in, or wait to see if they really are pregnant and then yell surprise?" Maureen asked looking over at everyone.

"Well if she's pregnant, no one should be yelling surprise. It's dangerous to surprise a pregnant woman." Cheyanne said looking over at Maureen as they sat on the couch.

"I think we'll know right away and just say surprise." Mark smiled looking over at them as the door opened.

"Hey everyone. What did we miss?" Roger asked as Jules stood behind him sort of hiding.

"We were gonna ask you guys the same question." Collins said looking over at them.

"Oh, you mean this." Jules asked stepping out from behind Roger, revealing her pregnant belly.

"I knew it. Oh my God. How far along are you?" Cheyanne asked jumping up from the couch to greet them.

"Almost 5 months. Um...how did you know?" Jules asked hugging her.

"That picture in the paper last week. You looked a little bigger than you did when you got married." she smiled looking over at her.

"Even though surprisingly, Roger actually kept this secret." Collins laughed looking over at them.

"Well me and Jules wanted to tell you guys in person." Roger smiled as everyone began jointing them at the door.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Joanne asked looking over at them.

"No, we would never do that without you guys. We find out next week." Jules smiled looking over at them.

"But we did feel the baby kick today." he smiled looking over at them.

"You did? Already. Oh my God. Did it feel weird?" Maureen asked looking over at them.

"A little. But it was incredible." Roger smiled wrapping his arms around Jules' belly.

"Roger's gonna be a father? Imagine that." Collins smiled looking over at them.

"Roger's gonna be an amazing father." Jules smiled looking up at him before they all sat down and celebrated the new member of the bohemian family.


	15. Chapter 15

"OK, so Collins has 20 on it being a girl and the rest of us have 20 on a boy. Um... how is this gonna work?" Cheyanne asked as they sat around the coffee table.

"You all split 20 bucks if it's a boy and if it's a girl, I get 20, 40, 60, 80 bucks. It's called a long shot." he smiled looking over at them smiling.

"And we each get 5 bucks each? You are so cheating us somehow." Maureen said looking over at him.

"Nope. You guys made your choice. I'm gonna be so rich." he smiled leaning back in the old arm chair. The same chair he found on the sidewalk before Roger or anyone else moved in. A lot of nights were spent in that living room talking.

"Yeah, and we're gonna be able to buy a gallon of milk each." Joanne laughed looking around at the others.

"Well you can always jump on board with a winning team Babygirl." he smiled looking over at them.

"Nah, I'm gonna stick to my choice. Jules seems so sure that it's a boy." she smiled looking over at him.

"Suit yourself." he smiled taking the cigarette from behind his ear and lighting it.

"Why are you so sure it's a girl?" Cheyanne asked looking over at him.

"Roger with a daughter? Tell me none of you want to see that?" he smiled looking over at them as the loft door opened.

"OK Babygirl, am I a rich man, or not?" Collins asked looking over at her as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Collins, cigarette. There's a pregnant woman in the room." Roger called out looking over at him.

"Oh shit. You're right. I'm sorry Babygirl. Force of habit." he apologized getting up from his spot and tossing the cigarette out into the street from the balcony.

"Thank you Collins." Jules smiled looking up at Roger.

"OK, is it a boy or girl?" Mark asked impatiently.

"Pay Collins his money, you guys." Jules laughed looking over at them as Collins started dancing around the loft. Pirouette's and all as everyone laughed.

"Roger with a daughter. I never thought I'd see the day." Mark smiled looking over at them.

"Well get ready for it. 4 more months and it'll be a reality." Jules laughed looking up at Roger.

"Now we just need to come up with names for our little princess." Roger smiled caressing her belly.

"She's gonna be a rock and roll princess, isn't she?" Jules asked looking up at him.

"You better believe she is." Roger laughed leaning down to kiss her head.

"OK, just no Metallica t-shirts yet, OK?" she asked laughing.

"OK, how about one Ozzy shirt?" he asked looking down at her.

"Um... no." she laughed looking up at him as everyone laughed.

"We'll talk about it." he smiled kissing her head.

"I have a feeling your little girl is getting the smallest Ozzy Osbourne shirt they make Babygirl." Collins laughed looking over at her.

"We'll see." she laughed looking up at him.

"We need to celebrate. Nothing but the best apple cider money can buy." Roger called out looking over at the rest of them.

"I second that." Cheyanne smiled looking over at them as Mark put his arm around her.

* * *

><p>"Roger, would you hate it if I wanted to name the baby after my mom and April?" Jules asked sitting on the couch in their apartment with her feet up on the coffee table.<p>

"Of course not Baby. I think it's a great idea." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head as he handed her her bowl of ice cream.

"Really? You wouldn't mind if we named the baby Elizabeth April Davis?" she asked looking up at him.

"Jules, I think it's a beautiful name." he smiled putting his arm around her before leaning down to kiss her.

"Thank you Roger. It means a lot to me to name her after them." she said looking up at him.

"I know Jules and you mean a lot to me. And so do you my little princess." he said talking at her belly.

"Ow. Would you stop talking to her please? She beats the crap out of me when she hears your voice." she laughed looking up at him as she rubbed her side.

"Be good to mama my little princess. She's a very special lady." Roger smiled caressing her belly as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it Baby. Eat your ice cream. That may be why she's getting restless." he laughed kissing her head before getting up from the couch to answer the door.

"You know, it's because of you that she beats me up all the damn time." she laughed looking up at him.

"She loves hearing her daddy's voice." he laughed as he opened the door.

"Um... mom. What are you doing here? How did you know where I'd be?" he asked as Jules took her feet off of the table and put her ice cream on the table before getting up to go to the door.

"So it's true. You and Jules found each other and you're married with a baby on the way." the older woman smiled looking up at her grown son.

"Yeah mom. Jules and I are married and we're gonna have a baby. You didn't answer my questions, what are you doing here and how did you know where I'd be?" he asked slipping his arm around Jules shoulders.

"Dr. Erickson thought I may want to know that I was gonna be a grandmother. Congratulations. You look gorgeous as usual Jules." she smiled looking over at Jules.

"Thank you Mrs. Davis." she said quietly looking up at Roger who was staring at his mother.

"What do you want mom?" Roger asked looking down at the older woman, obviously hurt by her sudden interest in his life.

"I want to make peace with you Roger. Dr. Erickson called and he told us everything. Your father and I are so sorry for the way we reacted when we found out about your HIV. We were in shock." she said looking up at him.

"And where is the wonderful Jack Davis? Is he coming or did he just send you to soften me up, so he could be a part of my daughter's life without having to apologize himself?" he asked as he walked away from her and further into the apartment.

"A daughter? Oh Roger, that's wonderful." she smiled entering the apartment as Jules stepped aside and let Roger handle his feelings for his mother.

"You love ducking my questions, don't you? Where's dad?" he asked turning to face her.

"He's parking the car. It's very difficult to find parking in the city." she said entering the apartment.

"Well, no one told you to come. I'm doing great without you. I have my wife, my daughter and my friends. That's all the family I need." he said looking over at her.

"And what about when you get sick? Jules and your daughter are gonna real family to take care of them." Mr. Davis aid looking over at him as he entered the apartment.

"Is that why you're here? You think you're just gonna swoop in and save us from ourselves. Well you're not getting my daughter." he yelled looking over at him.

"Roger, calm down please." Jules asked walking over to him.

"I'm sorry Jules. Mom, dad just go, OK? We don't need you here and want you here." he said quieter putting his arm around Jules.

"I'm sorry Roger. We didn't come here to fight with you and turn your lives around. We just want to be a part of your lives. Yours, Jules and our granddaughter." she said looking over at him.

"Maybe we should all sit down and calm down." Jules suggested looking up at Roger.

"But Baby..." he started when she cut him off.

"Roger, please. I think we should just sit down and talk calmly. She is their granddaughter." she told him quietly holding him around his waist.

"OK Jules. You win. I'll hear them out. For you and the baby." he said looking down at her.

"Thank you Roger." she smiled leaning up to kiss before they all went to the couch.

"Roger, we're very sorry for everything. We were in shock when you told us you were positive and we didn't handle it very well." Mr. Davis said looking over at him.

"But that wasn't the beginning, was it dad? You guys were pissed when you found out Jules and me were pregnant in high school. You said that it was a good thing she lost the baby because otherwise, she could have really ruined my life." Roger said as Jules got up from the couch.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me." she said quietly as she went into the bedroom and shut the door.

"You guys have no idea how hard that was for us. Losing our baby was the beginning of all of this and you acted like it was a game." he said looking over at him.

"We're sorry Roger, but you two were so young back then. You had your whole lives a head of you. You were too young to be parents pack then." Mrs. Davis said looking over at him.

"Yeah well, we wanted that baby and the way you acted when we lost it was really hurtful." he said looking over at them as Jules came out of the bedroom holding a handful of pictures.

"This. This is what you were mocking when you were happy we lost our baby all those years ago. Does this look like we were wasting our lives?" Jules asked handing them pictures.

"Jules sweetie. We're sorry. We were worried about our son. He was on his way to college and then we found out that you two were pregnant. He was 18 and you were 17. We didn't want you two to have a harder life than you had to." Mr. Davis said looking up at her.

"NO. Look at them. Isn't that what you always wanted for your son? Someone who loved him as much as he loved me? We were so in love back then and it took a lot for us to get that back. 10 years and a lot of mistakes. For both of us. So you look at that and you tell me that saying those things all those years ago was what was best for your son." she yelled pointing at the pictures.

"Jules Baby, calm down." Roger said getting up to go to her.

"No Roger. They claim all they wanted was what was best for you, but look. Me losing the baby, which they saw as the best thing that could have happened back then, was the beginning of both of our lives being ruined. We're both positive and we lost out on the last 10 years together." she cried looking up at him.

"You're positive too. Oh Jules, we're so sorry." Mrs. Davis said getting up to go to them.

"Yes Mrs. Davis, I'm positive. But that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that me and Roger are back together." she said wiping her eyes.

"And what are you gonna do if this baby is positive too?" Mr. Davis asked looking up at them.

"We'll handle it dad. But Jules is taking medication that will help make sure she's negative." Roger said looking down at him holding Jules in his arms.

"What if she is positive anyway? There are no guarantees that the medication is gonna work." he said getting up from his seat.

"Dad, we're her parents. We're doing everything we can do to make sure she's negative, but if it doesn't work, we're gonna take care of her. We're not gonna turn our back on her because of it." he said looking down at him.

"Roger, um... I think I'm gonna go lay down. I'm suddenly feeling really tired." Jules said looking up at him.

"OK Baby. I think that's a good idea. I love you." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"I know Roger. I love you too." she said quietly before going into the bedroom.

"We're very sorry Roger. We didn't know." Mrs. Davis said looking up at him as her husband stood on the other side of the room.

"And if you had known, would you still have come? Because your granddaughter may come out less than perfect. Are you prepared for that? For her to maybe be HIV positive?" he asked looking over at her.

"Roger, we didn't come here to open up old wounds. We came here because Dr. Erickson called us and told us that you and Jules were married and are about to become parents. He thought it would be nice if we could all come together and be grandparents to this child." Mr. Davis said looking over at him.

"They're not old wounds dad. We never got over losing the baby, or each other. When I saw Jules' name in the paper, I couldn't get to the theatre fast enough. There was so much I needed to tell her and so much I needed her to forgive me for. Leaving her, the drugs, April, all of it. I always knew I was supposed to be with her. I just screwed up my life so much. But I got her back now and I'm not gonna screw it up again dad. Jules and our daughter are my life. I'm trying to be the best husband to her and I will do everything I can to make sure my little girl has the best life anyone can give her." he told him holding back tears.

"Roger, this little girl is so lucky to have you as her father. The way you love her mother and the way you love her already even though you haven't even met her yet... she's a very lucky girl Roger." Mr. Davis told him putting his hand on his sons shoulder.

"Thanks dad. There's nothing I won't do for them. If I could take this disease out of the two of us so our daughter could have both of her parents there for her high school graduation, I would sell my soul to get it done." he cried looking over at him.

"I know son. I know." he said wrapping his arms around his son comfortingly.


	16. Chapter 16

"Roger, she's beautiful." Jules smiled looking down at the baby as she slept in her arms.

"She looks just like her mommy." he whispered caressing the baby's head. "How's your stomach?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'm fine. Really. They have me on good drugs." she smiled looking up at him.

"You did it Baby. She's gorgeous." he smiled leaning up to kiss her.

"We did it Roger. We have a beautiful little girl and she looks healthy." Jules smiled looking up at him.

"She is healthy Jules. You'll see. Everything is gonna be perfect with her." he smiled leaning in to kiss her.

"I hope so." she smiled fixing the baby's blanket.

"Do you want me to go out and tell everyone that everything is fine?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure our parents are freaking out by now." she laughed quietly looking over at him.

"Not to mention Cheyanne." he laughed smiling at her.

"Yeah, she has been pretty bad lately, huh?" she laughed looking up at him.

"I love you Jules. And my little Elizabeth." he smiled leaning down to kiss before getting up.

"We love you too Roger." she smiled looking up at him as he left the room. "I love you so much Elizabeth. Me and daddy are gonna take such good care of you. I promise." she whispered kissing the baby's head.

"She's beautiful." Roger smiled as he entered the waiting room where everyone was sitting.

"Is she OK? I mean, really OK?" Mrs. Davis asked getting up from her seat next to Mr. Davis.

"Yeah mom. She seems fine. We won't find out if she's positive until she's a little older, but for the next six weeks we have to give her AZT. They're gonna do some tests on her to test her HIV level until she's 2, but if they stay negative, we'll know she's fine." he smiled looking down at her.

"Roger that's wonderful. When can we see her?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Well Jules needs to rest because of the c-section, but we can go see Elizabeth in the nursery in a little while. She's in with Jules now." he smiled looking over at her.

"Who does she look like? You or Jules?" Cheyanne asked smiling up at him.

"Jules definitely. She has beautiful blue eyes and her nose, but she has my chin. She's the most perfect little girl in the world." he smiled holding back tears.

"Congratulations son. You're a father." Mr. Davis smiled hugging his son.

"Dad, she's perfect. I want to do everything I can to take care of her for the rest of my life." he cried looking over at his father.

"You will Roger. She's the luckiest little girl to have you as a father. I know you're gonna take care of her and her mother." Mr. Davis smiled looking over at him.

"Can we see Elizabeth?" Gabby asked looking over at them.

"Um... sure. They probably have her in the nursery by now." he smiled wiping his eyes.

"It's OK son. They're OK." Mr. Davis smiled looking over at him.

"I know dad. Thanks." Roger smiled as they walked towards the nursery. "There she is, Elizabeth April Davis." Roger smiled looking down at his daughter who was wrapped in a pink blanket sleeping.

"She is perfect." Dr. Erickson smiled looking down at her.

"I see a lot of you in her Roger." Mrs. Davis smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah, but she's beautiful like her mommy." he smiled looking down at her. "Um... I'm gonna go check in on Jules. I'll be right back." he said turning to go towards Jules' room.

"Roger. Tell her we love her and she did good." Collins smiled looking over at him.

"I will. Um... thanks." he smiled shoving his hands into his front pockets walking down the hall. When he got to Jules' room, she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. He sat in the chair next to her bed and took her hand. "Jules, you did so perfect. She is the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen in my life. Except for her mommy, of course." he whispered kissing her hand.

"Roger. What's wrong? Is the baby OK?" Jules asked waking up from her sleep at the feel of Roger's stubbled lips touching her hand.

"Nothing's wrong. Jules, the baby is fine. Actually, she's perfect. Everyone is down at the nursery with her right now." he smiled looking up at her.

"I need to see her." she said looking up at him.

"OK Baby. Let me help you into the wheel chair." he smiled getting up to bring the wheel chair over to the bed before helping her out of the bed.

"I am in so much pain right now, but it's the happiest day of my life." she smiled looking up at him.

"Mine too Jules." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Come on. I wanna see my little girl." she smiled looking up at him.

"Right this way madam." he smiled wheeling her out into the hallway to go to the nursery.

"Roger, I can give her her medicine. You should go. You have band practice." Jules said washing the baby's bottles.

"It's OK Baby. I wanna do it. It gives me extra time with my little girl, right my little Elizabeth?" he smiled looking down at his 3 week old daughter.

"We need to think of a nickname for her. Elizabeth sounds too formal to me." she smiled watching Roger administer her medication.

"How about Beth? Beth Davis." Roger smiled looking down at her.

"Beth? As in the Kiss song Beth?" she asked folding her arms across her chest smiling down at him.

"Um... I guess so. If Kiss has a song called Beth." he smiled not looking up at her.

"OK Baby. Beth it is." she smiled looking down at him.

"Really?" he asked surprised looking up at her.

"Yeah Roger, really. It's a beautiful nickname." she smiled sitting next to him watching him with the baby.

"Thank you Baby." he smiled leaning over to kiss her.

"Roger, you are a wonderful father. And not too shabby as a husband either." she smiled reaching up to caress his face.

"I'm trying to be. I really am." he smiled looking over at her.

"Well, you're doing great." she smiled taking the baby from him. "Now you have to go and be a rock star." she smiled holding the baby on her shoulder.

"I love you Jules." he smiled kissing her again.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled patting the baby on the back.

"I love you too Beth." he smiled kissing the baby on the head before leaving the apartment.

"Daddy is so silly, huh?" Jules laughed looking over at the baby before kissing her head.

* * *

><p>"Dad, are you sure you and Gabby are gonna be OK with the baby? I can stay home if you can't handle her." Jules asked getting ready to go out to the club to see Roger perform.<p>

"Julianna, you forget. I raised you and your sister by myself. We'll be fine. I promise. Go, you need to see your husband perform and I know he needs you to be there." he smiled as Gabby rocked Beth to sleep.

"We're fine Jules. Don't worry about it." she said looking over at her.

"Thank you so much guys. I really appreciate it. It's been so long since I've seen Roger perform. I miss it." she smiled putting her earrings into her ears.

"You're not gonna walk there alone, are you?" Gabby asked looking up at her.

"Of course not. Roger has Collins escorting me there. I swear my husband is the most over protective man on the planet." she laughed looking over at Beth.

"It's one of the traits I always liked about him." Dr. Erickson smiled looking over at her.

"You would. I gotta go. We'll try not to be home too late. I love you Beth." she laughed leaning down to kiss the baby's head.

"Stay out as long as you need to. Beth'll be fine." Gabby smiled looking up at her.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." she smiled before leaving the apartment. As she opened the door to the building, Collins was sitting on the stoop waiting for her.

"What took you so long Babygirl? I've been out here for 2 minutes." he laughed looking up at her.

"Collins, what are you doing waiting for me out here?" she asked looking down at him.

"Roger made me promise door to door service so, here I am." he laughed looking over at her as he got up.

"That husband of mine." she laughed looking up at him.

"Yeah well, you know Roger. He never changes." he laughed as they started walking towards the club. "So Babygirl, are you excited about hearing Roger play again?" he asked looking over at her.

"You have no idea. I miss it so much." she smiled taking his arm.

"Me too." he smiled looking down at her.


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter takes place 4 years after the last one ends. Beth is 4 years old now and Roger has been performing more and more. He's been writing songs and his band has been recording a demo. Roger and Jules have stayed healthy and continue to take their drug cocktails.

"Beth, where are the clothes I put on you this morning?" Jules asked as she put Beth's sandwich on the table.

"I didn't like it. I wanna wear a dress." she told her climbing up onto the chair.

"You know, you're laundry pile is always twice the size of mine and daddy's, you know that?" Jules laughed looking down at her.

"Sorry mommy, but I like to pick out my own clothes." she smiled looking up at her as she picked up the juice box.

"I know sweetie. Maybe I can let you pick out your own clothes tomorrow. What do you think about that?" she asked looking down at her.

"Yay, thanks mommy. You're the best." she cheered looking over at her.

"Thank you my sweet little girl." she laughed leaning down to kiss her head.

"Mommy, is daddy gonna eat supper with us tonight?" she asked looking up at her.

"I don't know sweetie. Daddy has things to do at the studio. Do you want me to cut up an apple for you?" she asked going into the kitchen.

"Mommy, I miss daddy." she said looking up at her.

"Don't worry sweetie, daddy'll be done at the studio soon. Then he'll be back here every night to eat dinner with us." she smiled looking over at her.

"OK mommy." she smiled eating her sandwich. Jules missed Roger too, but there was nothing that she could do about it. He was following his dream. He followed her around the country years earlier so she could follow hers, so he deserved to follow his own.

"How would you like to go visit Uncle Mark and Aunt Cheyanne after lunch?" she smiled looking over at her.

"Yay, I like going to Uncle Mark and Aunt Chi's. They always have that cool cereal you never let daddy buy." she smiled looking up at her excitedly.

"That's because it has too much sugar in it. Now finish your sandwich. I'm gonna go brush my hair." she smiled looking over at her.

"OK mommy." she smiled eating her sandwich faster. When Jules got into hers and Roger's room the phone rang.

"Hello." she said answering the phone that was on Roger's nightstand.

"Jules, it's Danny." the voice said as Jules sat down on the bed.

"Danny, what's the matter? Where's Roger?" she asked worried. Danny was Roger's lead guitarist and he never called the house, except to talk to Roger and Roger was supposed to be with him.

"Don't freak out, OK? Um... we were recording and when Roger went to get his acoustic, he got caught up in the cords and fell. He hit his head and they think he has a broken elbow." he said trying to stay calm.

"Oh my God, Danny. Where is he? Is he OK?" she asked fighting tears.

"Yeah, but he's unconscious and they don't know when he's gonna come to. We're at the hospital. He's still in the ER, but they're gonna move him soon to the ICU for observation. They're waiting for you to get here." he said as Jules ran her fingers through her long dark blond hair.

"I'll be right there. Tell him I'm on my way, OK?" she told him starting to cry.

"OK Jules. I'll stay with him. The nurses said I should talk to him like he's awake, so I'll tell him you're coming, OK?" he said looking around the emergency room.

"Tell him I love him, OK Danny? Please." she asked taking a deep breath trying to regain her composure.

"I will Jules, don't worry. Just hurry, OK?" he said looking down as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"I will. I just have to drop Beth off with Mark and Chi and then I'll be there. Just... just take care of him for me, OK Danny? He's my life." she told him quietly getting up from the bed.

"Don't worry Jules, he's my best friend. I'll take care of him until you get here." he assured her before they hung up the phone. No sooner did she hang up from Danny, she called Mark and Cheyanne.

"Mark, it's Jules." she said starting to cry.

"Jules, what's the matter? Is the baby OK?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, can I drop her off with you? I need to go to the hospital." she asked through her tears.

"Of course, what happened? Is it Roger?" he asked curious.

"He tripped over some wires at the studio and hit his head. He's unconsious Mark and he broke his elbow." she cried trying to be quiet so Beth wouldn't hear her.

"Oh my God. OK, drop Beth off here. Cheyanne will watch her and I'll go to the hospital with you." he said trying to stay calm for Jules' sake.

"Thanks Mark. Um... we'll be there soon." she said trying to calm herself down.

"Don't worry Jules, he's gonna be OK. You know Roger. No one has a harder head than he does." she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you Mark. I'll be right there." she said hanging up the phone. She wiped her face and ran the brush through her hair before going out to the kitchen to get Beth. "Beth sweetie, we have to go now, OK? Aunt Chi is gonna sit with you while me and Uncle Mark go someplace, OK?" she said trying to be calm.

"Where are you going? Can I go too?" she asked looking up at her innocently.

"Not this time sweetie. It's just gonna be me and Uncle Mark, OK?" she said looking down at her.

"OK mommy." she smiled climbing down from her chair and going into her room to get her things together. As Jules cleaned up the lunch dishes, she looked around the apartment. There were pictures of her and Roger all over the place. Roger and Beth from when she was a baby. Jules and Roger when they were teenagers. There were pictures everywhere. She walked over to a specific one and took it off the wall. It was of her, Roger and April at Mark's house when they were in high school.

"I will not be the one to survive. Do you hear me? Don't you leave me Roger. Not again." she whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"Mommy, I'm ready." Beth called out running out of her room.

"OK sweetie. Let's go." she said wiping her eyes before putting her sunglasses on and picking up her pocketbook to leave the apartment. When they got to the loft, Mark was standing by the door.

"Uncle Mark." Beth called out as he leaned down to pick her up to give her a kiss.

"Hey my girl. Listen, me and mommy have to go someplace, but you be good for Aunt Chi, OK? I love you." he smiled hugging her tight.

"I love you too Uncle Mark. And I'll be good for Aunt Chi. I promise." she smiled looking over at him.

"That's why you're my girl." he smiled kissing her cheek again before putting her down.

"Come here little one." Cheyanne called out as she caressed her 6 months pregnant belly.

"Hi Aunt Chi. Hi baby." Beth smiled rushing over to her.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry. Just call me later, OK?" she smiled looking over at them.

"We will. Thanks Chi." Jules smiled before she and Mark left the loft.

"Are you OK sweetie?" Mark asked putting his arm around Jules' shoulders as they stepped out of the building.

"No." she cried collapsing into his arms.

"It's OK Jules. He's gonna be OK. Don't worry. You know if anyone can take a blow to the head, it's Roger." he said kissing her head.

"He's unconscious Mark. That's not good. He should be awake by now, right?" she asked looking up at him.

"We don't know that he's not awake now. He could have woken up between the time Danny called you and now. Let's just get to the hospital and we'll know more." he said dropping his arm to take her hand.

"Thanks Mark. I really appreciate you coming with me. I don't what I would do if I had to do this by myself." she cried looking up at him.

"Well luckily you never have to find out." he smiled before holding her hand tight and leaving to go to the hospital. When they arrived Danny rushed over to them.

"They said there's no neurological damage, so he should be waking up soon." he said standing in front of Jules.

"Where is he?" she asked looking up at him.

"He's in here." he said taking her hand and leading her to one of the rooms.

"One visitor at a time, sir." the nurse standing outside Roger's door said stopping Danny and Jules.

"This is his wife. She just got here." he said looking down at her as Jules stared into the room at Roger laying in the bed. He looked so helpless laying there unconscious.

"Right this way Mrs. Davis. He's unconscious now, but he should be waking up soon. You can talk to him." she smiled leading Jules into the room.

"Thank you." she said quietly before sitting on the bed next to him. "Roger, I'm here. Roger, can you hear me?" she asked taking his hand in hers. He broke his right elbow, so she held his left hand. "I love you Roger, so you have to wake up now, OK? Please wake up." she asked starting to cry. "Don't you dare leave me again Roger. I barely survived the first time. I'll never be able to survive it this time." she whispered leaning in to kiss his cheek. "I love you Roger." she whispered into his ear as Mark and Danny watched from the doorway.

"He should be awake soon Mrs. Davis. Just be patient, OK?" the nurse said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." she said looking back at her before directing her attention back to Roger. She reached up to run her fingers through his hair. "You need a haircut. I've been telling you that for a month." she smiled looking down at him.

"Jules, do you want some coffee?" Mark asked quietly entering the room.

"Um... yeah, please. Can you go to our place and get some clothes for Beth? I don't want to leave him." she said looking up at him.

"Of course sweetie. She can stay with us as long as she needs to." he whispered looking over at her.

"Can you talk to him? Maybe hearing your voice will help him too." she asked looking up at him.

"OK." he smiled looking down at her. "Hey Rog. You better get up. This girl here is going crazy." he said putting his hand on Jules shoulder.

"Thanks Mark. Um... can I be alone with him? Please." she asked looking down at him.

"Sure sweetie. I'll be back with your coffee." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"OK." she said looking up at him before looking back down at Roger. "Baby, please. I need you. Just wake up, OK." she cried lifting his hand up to her lips. "You know, I remember the day you asked me out. I couldn't believe that THE Roger Davis came up to talk to me." she smiled through her tears.

"I remember too." he whispered waking up.

"Roger, you're OK." she gasped looking down at him.

"What happened?" he asked looking up at her.

"You tripped over some wires in the studio and hit your head. You broke your elbow too. But you were unconscious for a while." she told him wiping her eyes.

"I have a hard head. You know nothing can keep me down." he smiled looking up at her.

"You had me so worried Roger. They said there was no neurological damage, but you still wouldn't wake up." she said looking down at him.

"I'm fine Jules, see. I'm OK." he smiled reaching up to caress her face.

"You scared the hell out of me." she said taking his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry Baby. I didn't mean to scare you." he said looking up at her.

"I was so scared I was gonna lose you again. If I did..." she started when he interrupted her.

"Baby, I'm not gonna leave you again." he whispered pulling her towards him.

"I'm sorry Roger." she cried saying on his chest as he leaned down to kiss her head.

"You know, I remember that first day when we started dating. It was the most amazing day of my life. I couldn't believe that Julianna Erickson had agreed to go out with a guy like me." he smiled caressing her hair.

"Are you kidding? Your eyes and your smile make it impossible for me not to talk to you." she smiled looking up at him.

"I love you Jules." he whispered leaning down to kiss her head again.

"I know Roger. I love you too." she said wiping her eyes.

"Where's the baby?" he asked looking down at her.

"At the loft with Cheyanne. She doesn't know you're here. I didn't want to tell her anything until I saw you and made sure you were OK." she said looking up at him.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna be home more. At least for a couple of weeks. I can't play my guitar with a broken elbow." he said looking down at the cast that was on his arm.

"Good. I'm gonna be taking care of you." she smiled looking up at him.

"I'm sorry I'm working so much Jules. I just want to get this demo done so we can drop it off at record companies." he said looking down at her.

"I know Roger, but you need to slow down. Your daughter misses you and I miss you. And I'm sure you fell because you weren't rested enough to pay attention to where you were stepping." she said looking up at him.

"Maybe Baby. I never was the clumsy type." he smiled looking down at her.

"Only when it came to me." she smiled looking up at him.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mommy, daddy you're here." Beth called out running over to them as they entered the loft.

"Be careful sweetie. Daddy's arm is broken, OK?" Jules called out making Beth stop in her tracks.

"It's OK Baby. I'm fine. Come here princess. I missed you." he smiled leaning down to his daughters level.

"Daddy, how did you hurt your arm?" she asked looking up at him.

"I fell down, but I'm OK. Now come here and give daddy some special Beth hugs." he smiled looking over at her.

"Does it hurt daddy?" she asked moving closer to him.

"A little, but as long as you hug daddy on this side, I'll be fine." he smiled looking over at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck leaning on his left side.

"I missed you daddy." she said kissing his cheek.

"I missed you too my angel." he smiled holding her closer.

"Roger, why don't you sit down on the couch. It's more comfortable." Jules said looking down at him.

"Come on princess. Let's make mommy happy and sit on the couch so she doesn't worry so much." he smiled looking up at her as he lifted Beth up into his left arm to carry her to the couch.

"Roger, she can walk. You should really take it easy." she said looking up at him.

"I'm fine Jules. I haven't seem my little girl in a couple of days. I miss holding her." he said looking over at her as he sat on the couch with Beth.

"Daddy, how come you were in the hopsital if you only broke your arm?" she asked looking over at him as she sat next to him.

"I bumped my head like a goof ball. But I'm OK Beth, OK? I'm gonna be home for a few weeks resting my arm, so you and me will have plenty of time to do lots of stuff, I promise." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"Yay, can we go to the park and color and go to the movies?" she asked excited looking up at him.

"We can do all those things and more princess. And I'll even read you stories and tuck you in every night too." he smiled looking down at her.

"Did you hear that mommy? Daddy's gonna be home every night to read to me and tuck me in." she asked looking up at Jules.

"Yeah my sweet girl, I heard him. Baby, are you hungry?" she asked looking down at him.

"I'm fine Jules. Come sit down with us, OK? You haven't slept in 2 days. You need to rest too." he said looking up at her.

"You need to eat Roger. You barely ate any of the hospital food and you need to keep up your strength." she said looking down at him.

"Jules sit down. Please." he told her sternly as Mark and Cheyanne looked on.

"I'm fine Roger, really." she said looking down at him.

"Why don't we take Beth to the park? Come on my girl, get your coat, OK?" Mark smiled looking down at her.

"Mommy, can I?" she asked looking up at her.

"Sure sweetie. Just listen to everything Uncle Mark and Aunt Cheyanne say, OK?" she said looking down at her as Roger looked up at Jules.

"I will mommy. Bye daddy." she smiled leaning up to give Roger a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye princess. Be good, OK?" he smiled looking over at her.

"I will daddy." she smiled climbing off of the couch and rushing into her room at the loft for her coat.

"You guys don't have to..." Jules said looking over at Cheyanne and Mark.

"Yeah we do. You guys need to talk and you can't do that with the little lady sitting right there. Plus, I know how pig headed the both of you can be. I grew up with you, remember? We'll meet you guys at the Life Cafe for dinner in a few hours, so you guys will have plenty of time." Mark smiled helping Cheyanne on with her coat.

"Thanks Mark." Roger said getting up from the couch going over to Jules.

"Come on Uncle Mark and Aunt Chi." Beth called out running out of her room.

"We're coming little one. Wait for us to go down the stairs, OK?" Cheyanne smiled looking over at them.

"OK Aunt Chi." she smiled standing at the top of the stairs waiting for them.

"Thanks." Jules said looking over at them as they left the loft.

"OK Baby, what's this all about? You've been over protective of me since I woke up." he said looking down at her.

"Nothing Roger. I just think you should eat something and take it easy." she said looking up at him.

"I'm not gonna leave you Jules. I'm right here." he said looking down into her blue eyes.

"I know you're right here Roger. I just don't want you getting weak because you're not eating." she said looking up at him.

"And what about you? You've barely eaten or slept in the last couple of days. You need to take care of yourself too. Me and Beth need you healthy." he said looking down at her.

"I know Roger, but someone has to take care of you and Beth." she said looking up at him.

"Jules, you have to take care of yourself. Otherwise, you can't take care of me and Beth." he said looking down at her.

"I can't eat. Every time I eat something, it comes up. It must be my nerves or something." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, could you be..." he asked looking down at her.

"There's always a chance, but I don't think I'm ready to find out. Your just got out of the hospital and Beth has been missing you because you were working in the studio. I just don't think I'm ready to find out if I'm pregnant again." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, if you're pregnant, that would be so incredible." he smiled looking down at her.

"Yeah, and then we have to deal with the whole thing all over again. Do you remember when we found out I was pregnant with Beth? God, I was so scared I was gonna lose her or she was gonna be positive. I kept having nightmares." she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"But she turned out perfect. And if you're pregnant again, we'll do exactly what we did when you were pregnant with Beth and this baby will be perfect too. Baby, everything is gonna be OK." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Um... I've been carrying this around since the morning before you went into the hospital." she said opening her pocket book to take a test out.

"So why don't you take it?" he smiled looking down at her.

"I was scared." she told him quietly looking up at him.

"Baby, whatever it is, we'll get through it together. I promise Baby." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"OK Roger. I'll go take the test." she said looking up at him.

"I'm right here Baby. I'm not going anwhere." he smiled looking down at her.

"I know Baby. I know." she smiled wrapping her arms around his waist to hold him close.

"Go ahead Baby. I'll be out here waiting for ou." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"OK. I'll be right out." she smiled looking up at him.

"Baby, I love you." she smiled looking over at him.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled looking over at him before closing the door. "OK, what ever it is, it's gonna be OK. We'll handle it." she whispered looking down at the box before opening it to retrieve the test stick. When she was finished she put the test on the sink and opened the door. Roger was waiting outside the door for her.

"Anything yet?" he asked looking down at her.

"Roger, it's only been 5 years since the last time we did this. You know it takes a while." she laughed looking up at him.

"Sorry Baby. I'm just a little anxious." he smiled wrapping his left arm around her.

"I know Baby, me too. But whatever it is, we'll handle it." she smiled looking up at him.

"I'll be OK Jules. I promise. No matter what, it'll be OK." he smiled looking down at her.

"Is it horrible that I want it to be positive?" she asked looking up at him.

"No. Not at all. I want it to be positive too." he smiled looking down at her.

"And what if it's negative?" she asked looking up at him.

"We hope it'll be positive next time. Baby, it's gonna be OK. Don't worry." he smiled looking down at her.

"It should be time. Do you wanna look?" she asked looking up at him.

"Why don't we look together? I looked last time." he smiled looking down at her.

"Deal." she smiled as they turned to go into the bathroom.

Cliffhanger. I haven't done that in a while. LOL This aught to be fun. Is she or isn't she? HMMMMMM! I'll post again as soon as I figure it out myself. LOL


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh boy." Roger said looking down at the test.

"Oh boy." Jules repeated looking down at it too.

"We're gonna have another baby." he smiled looking down at her.

"Yep. Looks like." she said still staring down at the test.

"Are you OK Baby?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah. Um... yeah, I'm fine. Um, we should go to the cafe and meet up with everyone. They're waiting for us." she said putting the test down on the sink before turning to leave the bathroom.

"Baby, what's the matter? I thought you wanted it to be positive." he asked looking over at her.

"I did. I mean, I do. I'm just... I don't know. It's just a little unexpected. You just got out of the hospital and we have Beth. She's a full time job these days." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, it's gonna be OK. Beth is gonna be thrilled about being a big sister. Look how excited she is to be a cousin." he smiled looking down at her.

"I know, I just don't think I'm ready for this again. Do you remember how hard it was when I was pregnant with Beth? I had nightmares the first couple of months and the morning sickness... I lost more weight than I gained." she said looking up at him.

"And we were on tour with your film back then. There was a lot going on. Baby, everything is gonna be OK." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"I hope so. I'm so scared. Just because Beth is negative, it doesn't mean this baby is gonna be." she said looking up at him.

"I know Baby, but we'll do our damnest to make sure it is." he smiled pulling her close to him with his one good arm.

"Come on. Let's go to the Life Cafe. We have news to deliver." she smiled looking up at him before reaching up to kiss him again.

"OK Baby." he smiled as they left the loft. When they arrived at the Life Cafe they looked inside. Mark, Cheyanne, Beth, Collins, Maureen and Joanne sitting at a large table laughing.

"We got some family, huh?" Jules smiled looking up at Roger.

"Yeah, we do. And it's about to get bigger." he smiled wrapping his arm around her waist to caress her flat belly.

"Yep. This is gonna be a fun year. Between Chi and me, we're about to have plenty of diaper duty to go around." she laughed looking up at him.

"I have a feeling this bunch isn't gonna mind." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head before reaching up to open the door.

"Hey, did you guys get a chance to rest?" Collins asked seeing them first.

"Mommy, daddy." Beth called out getting off of the chair to greet them.

"No, we had other things going on." Jules smiled as Roger knelt down to pick Beth up in his good arm.

"What's up guys?" Maureen asked looking up at them.

"Roger and I just found out that we're pregnant again." Jules smiled looking down at her before looking up at Roger and Beth.

"Another baby mommy?" Beth asked looking down at her.

"Yeah sweetie. How do you feel about that?" she asked looking up at her.

"Awesome. I love babies." she smiled hugging Roger around his neck.

"Congratulations you two. This is great news." Cheyanne smiled looking up at them.

"Thanks Chi. I guess there's gonna be no shortage of diapers around, huh?" Jules smiled looking over at her.

"It's gonna be great Jules. Our babies could grow up together. This is gonna be so exciting." she smiled getting up to hug her.

"Now we need to celebrate. We're going all out tonight." Joanne smiled getting up to hug them.

"Are you ready for this Baby?" she asked looking up at Roger.

"Yeah Baby, I'm ready." he smiled looking down at her as he put Beth down and sat down at the table with his family.

* * *

><p>"I feel like I'm dying." Jules complained as she knelt in front of the toilet.<p>

"Are you OK mommy?" Beth asked looking in on her.

"I'm fine sweetie. Mommy's just a little sick. It's normal when your having a baby." she said looking up at her.

"Yeah, you should have seen her with you. She was really sick for a while." Roger smiled looking over at Beth as he poured himself some coffee.

"Your help I don't need Davis." Jules yelled looking up from the toilet.

"Sorry Baby." he called out drinking his coffee.

"Daddy, was it gross?" Beth asked looking up at Roger.

"Elizabeth April Davis." Jules called out getting up to wash her mouth out.

"It was super gross." Roger laughed looking down at her.

"Roger, don't tell her that. God, what is wrong with you two? Why does my morning sickness have to be the subject of conversation around here?" she asked a little annoyed by the conversation.

"We're sorry Baby. We were just playing around." he said looking over at her.

"Well don't. I don't like it. It's not appropriate talk for a little girl." she snapped going into hers and Roger's bedroom.

"Is mommy mad at us daddy?" Beth asked as Roger put her down.

"No princess. She's not mad at us. She's just a little sensitive because of being pregnant. Why don't you go in your room for a little while and when I come out, I'll make you breakfast, OK?" he smiled looking down at her.

"OK daddy. Tell mommy I'm sorry for making her mad, OK?" she said looking up at him.

"You didn't make her mad sweetie." he smiled looking down at her as she ran into her room. "Baby, I'm really sorry. Me and Beth were just playing around." he said entering the bedroom.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you two like that. It's just, my morning sickness seems worse with this pregnancy than it was with Beth and I'm scared." she said looking over at him.

"Scared of what Jules?" he asked looking down at her.

"I don't know. The doctor put me on new meds for the baby and I'm afraid that they might be harming the baby." she said looking up at him.

"It's gonna be OK Baby. Why don't you call the doctor and ask him?" he asked looking down at her.

"I called him yesterday and he said it was nothing to worry about, but I'm still worried." she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Jules, nothing is gonna happen to this baby. You have to believe that." he said looking down into her blue eyes.

"I'm trying to, but I just worry about everything." she said looking up at him as he lifted his left hand and swept the tears from her face.

"I know Baby, but you aren't gonna be able to enjoy this pregnancy if you worry all the time." he said looking down at her.

"I'm sorry Roger. I know this is supposed to be a happy time, but I'm ruining it." she said looking up at him.

"Everything is gonna be fine Baby. Why don't you go out and film stuff? You can call Mark and you can have a film buddy. It'll help you relax." he said looking down at her.

"OK Baby. Maybe that's a good idea. I do miss filming." she said looking up at him.

"I know. I'll take Beth to the museum or the library or something and I'll meet you at Mark and Chi's. Maybe we'll grab an early dinner and we can put Beth to bed early and we can stay up and talk like we used to." he suggested looking down at her.

"OK Roger. You win. But make sure you don't let Beth eat junk food all day, OK?" she smiled looking over at him.

"Don't worry Jules. She'll be fine. Just go and take a day out for you. It'll take your mind off of worrying." he smiled looking down at her.

"You are too good to me." she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"Nope, nothing is too good for my girl." he smiled kissing her harder.


	20. Chapter 20

"OK, spill it." Mark said looking down at her as they walked through the park.

"Spill what?" she asked looking up at him.

"You haven't asked me to go out filming with you since Beth was 2 and her and Roger wrecked the kitchen making breakfast for you, what gives?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'm scared Mark. The new meds the doctor has me on for the baby is making me sicker than I was with Beth and I'm just worried that they're not working." she said looking over at her.

"And what does the doctor say?" he asked as they stopped in the walkway.

"He said it's nothing to worry about, but I have a feeling he's wrong." she said as tears came to her eyes.

"What do you mean you have a feeling he's wrong?" he asked looking down at her.

"I don't know. I just get a bad feeling. Roger thinks it's just because of the baby I lost, but it's not. It's different. I mean, I had nightmares for the first few months of my pregnancy with Beth, but I'm not getting any of that with this baby. I just have a bad feeling that this baby is gonna be positive." she said looking up at him as tears fell from her eyes.

"Jules, Beth is negative and this baby is gonna be negative too. You can't think that something will be wrong with this baby." he said looking down at her.

"I don't want to think that way, it's just a feeling I have." she cried looking up at him.

"Have you told Roger yet?" he asked looking down at her.

"No and I don't plan on it." she said wiping her eyes.

"Why not?" he asked looking down at her.

"Because he'll just say that I'm worrying too much and I don't want to worry him too. He's so convinced that the baby is gonna be perfect like Beth, but what if it isn't?" she asked looking up at him.

"You should really talk to him Jules. He's your husband. He should know what you're afraid of." he said looking down at her.

"Well I'm not, and neither are you Mark. Swear to me you won't tell him anything." she said looking up at him.

"I won't, but I think you should. It's not good for you to hold this in. Especially in your condition." he said looking down at her.

"I'll be fine Mark. Let's start shooting. I need to get my mind off of this." she said before continuing into the park.

"OK Jules. Whatever you want." he said quietly before following her.

* * *

><p>"Roger, what's the matter?" Cheyanne asked looking over at Roger as they sat on the couch in the loft.<p>

"Nothing, why?" he asked looking over at her.

"You don't come over here without Jules for no reason. Are you guys fighting?" she asked looking over at him.

"No, we're not fighting. She's just worried about how much morning sickness she's getting with this baby." he said looking over at her.

"What does her doctor say?" she asked caressing her 7 months pregnant belly.

"He said there was nothing to worry about, but she doesn't believe him." he said looking down at his lap.

"What do you think she's worried about?" she asked looking over at him.

"I know what she's worried about. She's worried that the meds aren't working and the baby's gonna be positive." he said looking over at her.

"Oh my God. Do you think she's right?" she asked looking over at him.

"I hope not." he said quietly looking over at her.

"Roger, you guys can't think that way. You have to have faith that this baby is gonna be negative like Beth is." she said reaching over to take his hand.

"I hope you're right Chi. I really do." he said looking over at her before Beth came running out of her bedroom.

"Daddy, can I have a drink? I'm really thirsty." she asked looking up at him.

"Sure princess." he smiled getting up to pour her a cup of juice.

* * *

><p>"Is Beth asleep?" Jules asked looking up at Roger as she sat on the couch with her feet up on the table.<p>

"Yeah, she fell right to sleep. I barely got to page 5." he smiled sitting next to her as he put his arm around her.

"You really tired her out, didn't you?" she asked looking up at him.

"Possibly." he smiled leaning in to kiss her.

"OK, what do you want to talk about?" she asked looking up at him.

"What you're so scared of with the baby." he said looking over at her.

"I told you this morning Roger, why do we have to talk about this?" she asked getting up from the couch to pace around the apartment.

"You have a feeling that the baby is positive, don't you?" he asked looking over at her.

"How did you...?" she asked looking down at him.

"Because it's what I'm afraid of too. Jules, we were afraid Beth was gonna be positive too, but she's not. She's completely healthy and that's because of the meds." he said getting up from the couch to go to her.

"But I don't think the meds are working. They're making me sick. How are they gonna work if I can't keep them down?" she asked looking up at him.

"I don't know Baby. Maybe we should go to the doctor and tell him that the meds need to be changed." he suggested looking down at her.

"I did, he thinks I'm being crazy. He doesn't believe me." she told him starting to cry.

"So we'll get another doctor. Jules, we need one that's gonna take your fears seriously." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, I'm 3 months pregnant. What if it's too late?" she asked looking up at him.

"Let's just go see another doctor. We can ask him all those questions." he siad looking down at her as he put his left arm around her pulling her close to him.

"OK Roger. We'll go see another doctor." she agreed looking up at him.

"And if he doesn't take you seriously, we'll go to another one until we find one who does." he said looking down at her.

"Thank you Roger. I was scared that it was gonna worry you." she said looking up at him.

"Of course I'm worried Baby. I'm worried because you're worried, but you shouldn't have to do it alone. I'm this baby's father. I need to know these things too." he said looking down at her.

"I know Roger. I just didn't want both of us worrying. You're still recovering from your broken elbow." she said looking up at him.

"It's OK Baby. Everything is gonna be OK. No matter what happens." he whispered leaning down to kiss her head.


	21. Chapter 21

"Mrs. Davis, we can change your meds, but you've been without meds for a month, so there's a chance your t-cells have dropped and the baby could be positive." the doctor said looking over at them from behind his desk.

"I knew it. I told the other doctor but he wouldn't listen to me." Jules said beginning to pace around the office starting to cry.

"Jules Baby, calm down. Um... when will you know her t-cell status?" Roger asked looking over at the doctor.

"In a few days. There could be a chance that your t-cells are fine and these new meds have a very good chance of preventing this baby from contracting the HIV virus." he said looking over at her.

"But there's a chance the baby is positive, right?" Jules asked looking over at him.

"Unfortunately, there's always a chance, but we'll do everything we can to lower the risk. Don't worry Jules, you're in good hands. Any measure that needs to be taken, will be." he said looking over at her.

"OK, so what do we do?" Jules asked looking over at the doctor.

"I'll give you some new meds that will not interact with the cocktail you're on and we'll take it from there." the doctor said looking over at her.

"Thank you doctor. Thank you so much." Roger smiled looking over at the doctor before looking up at Jules.

* * *

><p>"I friggin knew it. Roger, what if the baby is positive?" she asked looking up at him as they left the doctors office.<p>

"You can't think like that Jules. We have to think positive. You heard the doctor, the baby could be negative too. The new meds are gonna help you." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, I knew that other doctor was fucking up, but god forbid anyone listens to me. I'm just the mother." she cried looking up at him.

"Calm down Jules. We don't know that it did any permanent damage. Let's just wait and see." he said taking her hand to stop her.

"We don't know that it did any permanent damage? Roger, my t-cells could be low because the other medication was making me throw up." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, let's just wait to see what the doctor says when your tests come back. We'll deal with it. I promise." he told her wrapping his arms around her.

"Baby, can we just get home? I really need to hold Beth right now." she said looking up at him.

"Why don't we go sit in the park? We can talk." he suggested looking down at her.

"Can I take a raincheck? Please? I really need to go home right now." she said looking up at him.

"OK Baby. We'll go home. Uncle Collins is gonna be pissed that we're back too soon. You know how he loves spending time with his little angel." Roger smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"I know. I just need to be with her right now." she said looking up at him.

"I understand Baby, but you need to take care of yourself too." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, I'm capable of taking care of myself and my kids." she said looking up at him frustrated.

"I know you are Jules, I'm just saying that you're not in the greatest of shape right now. Do you actually think you should be around the baby right now?" he said looking down at her.

"Why shouldn't I be around her? I may be scared for this baby, but I am still Beth's mother too. I don't know why you're treating me like I'm an invalid or something." she said looking away from him angry.

"Jules, I'm not treating you like you're an invalid, I'm just saying you just got some really hard news about this baby and I'm concerned about the state of mind you're in right now." he said looking down at her.

"I'm fine Roger. I just need to get home, OK?" she said starting to walk home.

"Jules wait." he called out chasing after her.

"No Roger. I want to get home to my daughter. If that's OK with you." she said still walking.

"Jules, that's not what I meant. I just meant... I don't know what I meant. I'm just saying that I think we need some time to think about what the doctor said." he said looking down at her.

"What is there to think about Roger? The doctor said that my t-cells could be low and the baby could be positive. I just want to spend time with my daughter. Why are you being like this?" she asked stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to look up at him.

"Because I need time to think about what the doctor said. Our baby could be positive and I could lose my wife all at once." he said looking down at her getting upset.

"How do you think I feel Roger? I don't want my child to be positive anymore than I want to leave you and the kids." she asked looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Jules, I know. I don't want you to leave us either. But you can't just make believe it doesn't exist. We need to deal with this. Talk about it." he said holding her around her shoulders.

"Right now Roger, I want to make believe it doesn't exist." she told him walking away from him.

"Jules, where are you going?" he yelled down the block.

"Home. If you want to come with me I'll see you at home." she yelled back at him as she continued to walk home.

"Fine Jules. Go home. Run away." he yelled as she walked faster. Roger turned around started walking towards the loft. When he got there Cheyanne was sitting on the couch as Mark cooked in the kitchen.

"Roger, where's Jules? I thought you guys had the doctor today." Cheyanne asked looking over at him.

"We did. She went home." he said quietly as he sat on the chair.

"What happened Roger?" Cheyanne asked trying to sit up, but her 8 months pregnant belly made it difficult.

"It's Jules and the baby. She's been without meds for 2 months because what the doctor gave her after we found out was interacting with what she was already on, so she kept throwing up. Now her t-cells could be low and the baby could be positive." he said looking up at her fighting back tears.

"Roger, I'm so sorry. What are they gonna do?" Mark asked coming out of the kitchen.

"The new doctor's doing tests on Jules and he put her on new meds, but the damage could be done already." he said looking over at him as tears streamed down his face.

"Oh my God. How's Jules handling it?" Cheyanne asked as Mark sat next to her taking her hand.

"She's at home with Beth. She needed to be with her right now." he said getting up from the chair.

"What else?" Mark asked looking up at him.

"She doesn't want to talk about it or anything. She thinks if she ignores it, it'll go away." he said looking over at them.

"What did the doctor say? What are the chances that Jules' t-cells dropped and the baby's gonna be positive?" Cheyanne asked getting up from the couch.

"He said there's a chance that Jules and the baby could be fine, but what if she's lower and the baby's positive?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"But what if Jules is fine and the baby is fine? Roger, you can't count on the worst all the time. You just gotta have faith. There was no way of us knowing if Beth was gonna be positive or negative, but we had faith and did everything the doctor said and thank God, she's negative. We just do what the doctor says and everything'll be OK." she said looking up at him.

"But what if Jules is lower? She could die by the time this baby is born. Then what? I'm gonna lose the only woman I ever loved." he cried looking down at her.

"You're not gonna lose me Roger. I'm right here." she said quietly as tears rolled down her face.

"I thought you were going home Baby." he said rushing over to her.

"I couldn't. I got to thinking about what you said and I couldn't face her. I needed time to think about this baby. About you." she said looking up at him as he took her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Jules. I wish there was something I could do. I wish I could take this disease from you and make sure our baby doesn't get it." he cried looking down into her blue eyes.

"But we can't Roger. All we can do is what the doctor says and hope it's enough." she cried looking up at him.

"We're gonna get past this Jules, I promise. We'll get through this." he told her before taking her into his arms.

"I'm scared Roger. I don't want our baby to be positive and I sure as hell don't want to die." she cried into his chest as he held her tighter.

"I'm scared too Jules." he whispered leaning down to kiss her head.


	22. Chapter 22

"What if I'm lower? What are we gonna do?" Jules asked as she paced around the doctors office waiting for the doctor to come in with her test results.

"I don't know Jules. We'll figure it out. Don't worry. Whatever happens we'll deal with it together." he said looking over at her.

"I'm so scared Roger." she said as he got up from the chair and walked over to her.

"Me too Jules. But we should listen to what the doctor has to say before we worry ourselves." he said leaning down to kiss her head.

"OK Roger. You win. I'll wait and see what the doctor says before I start freaking out." she said looking up at him as the office door opened.

"Roger, Jules, I'm sorry to keep you. I hope you weren't waiting long." the doctor said looking over at them.

"No, not long at all. So what's the verdict?" Roger asked holding Jules in his arms.

"Why don't you two sit down?" he asked them gesturing to the chairs on the other side of the desk.

"No, just tell us. What do the tests say?" Jules asked looking over at him as tears filled her eyes.

"Your t-cells are a bit lower than I would like." he said looking over at them.

"Oh my God Roger." she whispered looking up at him crying.

"Jules, calm down. Um doctor, what can we do? Is there anyway to bring them up?" he asked fighting back his own tears for Jules' sake.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do to bring the t-cells up. I'm afraid they're only gonna get lower if you carry through with this pregnancy." he said quietly looking over at her.

"What are you saying?" Roger asked looking over at him.

"I'm saying that if you carry through with this pregnancy, I'm afraid your health is gonna be in even more jeopardy." he said looking up at them as Jules cried harder into Roger's chest.

"You're saying we should abort this baby?" he asked looking over at him.

"Well obviously it's your decision, but that one option I would recommend to take stress off of Jules' body. I'm sorry. I wish I had better news for you." he said looking over at them.

"Thank you. Um... can we have some time alone please. There are things we need to discuss." Roger said now unable to hold back his tears.

"Sure. Again, I'm sorry. I wish I could have told you something better." he said looking over at them before leaving the room.

"Roger, what are we gonna do." she asked crying looking up at him.

"I don't know Jules. I don't want anything to happen to you." he said looking over at her.

"I'm not terminating this pregnancy Roger. Don't even mention it." she said pulling away from him.

"Jules, I'm not gonna have this baby just to lose you. You can't ask me to do that, so don't." he said looking over at her.

"And don't ask me to terminate this pregnancy Roger. Just don't." she cried picking up her coat and putting hit on.

"Jules, where are you going? We need to talk about this and we don't have much time to decide." he asked wiping his face.

"I need to go someplace and think Roger. I can't talk to you right now." she said putting her purse on her shoulder.

"But Jules..." he started before she cut him off.

"No Roger. Not now. I need to think. I'm sorry. I love you, but I need to go." she said opening the door and leaving the doctors office. Roger just put his head in his hands and dropped down on the chair crying. He couldn't help but wonder. How was he gonna chose between his wife and his child. He pulled himself together before getting up and leaving the office. He went out looking for Jules.

* * *

><p>As Jules entered the cemetary, she went straight to her sisters grave. She sat on the ground in front of the gravestone and started crying again. "April, what are we gonna do? I'm pregnant and I'm getting sicker. Either I have mine and Roger's baby or I live. How am I gonna choose? You have to help me little sister. I don't know what to do." she cried looking up at the big gravestone. She hugged her belly and rocked back and forth. She didn't know what she was gonna do. She just sat there crying waiting for answers from her sister.<p>

"Is Jules here?" Roger asked rushing into the loft as Mark, Cheyanne and Beth watched tv.

"Daddy, you're here. Are we going out to eat now?" she asked running over to him.

"Not yet princess. I have to find mommy. Have either of you seen Jules?" he asked leaning down to pick Beth up as he looked over at Cheyanne and Mark.

"No, we thought she was with you. Didn't you have a doctors appointment today?" Mark asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, it's a long story. She needed to think, but I need to find her right now. Where could she be?" he asked putting Beth down.

"There's one place I can think of." Mark said looking over at him.

"Right. I'll be back a little later with mommy, OK princess?" he asked looking over at her.

"Where are you going daddy?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'm going to get mommy. I'll be back later princess, OK? I love you." he said leaning down to kiss Beth's head.

"OK daddy. I love you too." she smiled looking over at him.

"I'll be..." he said looking up at them.

"Go Roger. It'll be OK. She can stay here as long as she needs to." Mark said looking over at him.

"Thanks guys." he said looking up at them before leaving the loft and going to find Jules. When he entered the cemetary he ran to April's grave. He saw Jules sitting on the ground, he was relieved that she was there. He walked over and stood over her. "Jules Baby." he called out quietly holding back tears.

"Roger, what are we gonna do?" she cried looking up at him.

"I don't know Jules. I know I don't want to lose you, if that means anything." he whispered leaning down sit next to her.

"I don't want to lose this baby Roger. Not on purpose. When we lost the baby on prom night, it almost killed me. Literally. It was the end of us and look what our lives became after that. I lost you and then everything got all screwed up. How are we supposed to get over aborting this baby?" she asked crying harder.

"I don't know Baby. I wish I knew what to do." he cried looking over at her.

"I don't want to die Roger, but I don't want to lose this baby either." she cried as he took her in his arms and held her close to him.

"We need to make a decision Jules." he cried looking down at her.

"I know Roger." she answered quietly as he comforted her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked looking down at her.

"I needed to talk to April because I don't know what to do Roger. I just don't know." she said looking up at him.

"Did you get any answers?" he asked looking over at her

"Not yet. I'm waiting for a sign or something, but I don't think April knows either." she cried looking up at him.

"I don't want to lose you Jules. Beth doesn't want to lose you. It's bad enough she's gonna lose us both soon enough. If we can do something to make us live longer to be here for Beth, I say we do it." he said looking over at her.

"But how do we sacrifice one child to be around longer for the other? How can we do that?" she asked getting up from the ground.

"I don't know Jules, but we should at least talk about this." he said looking up at her hugging his knees.

"I don't know either Roger. This isn't something we can just decide like a color for our bedroom walls. This is our childs life we're talking about. How do we just sit down and make a decision about that?" she asked looking down at him.

"Jules, I know it's hard, but we're gonna have to and fast. Otherwise, the decision is made for us and you could die. And I didn't find you after all these years only to lose you again. I can't do it Jules. Don't ask me to do it." he begged looking up at her starting to cry again.

"And don't ask me to give up this child. I can't do that." she cried looking down at him.

"Well then, we won't. Jules, we're gonna have to roll the dice and hope this baby doesn't take every ounce of life you have left in you." he cried getting up to go to her.

"I just can't Roger. I can't give up on this baby. It's a part of you and me. It's a part of our love Roger. Giving up on this baby would be like giving up on our love and I can't do it." she cried as he held her close to his chest.

"OK Baby, you win. We'll give this baby a chance. Please calm down." he pleaded kissing her head over and over as he cried into her hair.

"Roger, can we not tell anyone? Please. I don't need everyone looking at me like I'm walking the plank or something." she asked looking over at him.

"OK Baby. We won't tell anyone. We'll just keep this to ourselves." he said caressing her hair.

"I can't give up Roger. I just can't." she cried into his chest.

"I know Baby, I know." he whispered looking down at April's gravestone. He wished it held answers on what they should do. Answers about the future. But he knew better. There was no future, there was no past. No day but today. That's what Angel and Mimi believed and that's how they taught the rest of the bohos to live. He knew that Jules was his past, present and future. No matter what happened, he had to live no day but today from now on.


	23. Chapter 23

"What do you mean if she has this baby she could die?" Collins asked as he and Roger sat in his apartment.

"Her t-cells are lower than the doctor would like them to be and he said the only thing that can guarantee her extra time is if she terminates the pregnancy, but she won't do it." he told him choking back tears.

"What do you mean she won't do it? If it's gonna give her more time, why won't she do it?" he asked getting up from the couch and pacing around the apartment.

"She can't handle it if anything happened to this baby. She said she barely survived losing the baby on prom night, she couldn't handle losing this baby on purpose." he cried looking up at him.

"I know how tough that was for you guys." he said looking over at him.

"We wanted that baby more than we wanted anything in the world back then, you know? I mean, we were 18 years old. We were just kids, but we were so sure we wanted that baby. We loved that baby more than anything, you know?" he said looking over at him.

"So what are you gonna do now?" he asked holding back tears.

"I'm gonna make this the greatest 6 months of my wife's life and hope we get more time then the doctor predicts." he answered wiping his eyes and nose with his sleeve.

"I'm sorry Roger." he said sitting next to him on the couch.

"Don't be. I finally realize what Mimi and Angel meant when they kept telling me no day but today. No future, no past. Now is what we need to live for. But Jules is everything to me. Literally. My past, present and future. What am I gonna do without her?" he cried looking over at him.

"I don't know Roger, but you have to come to terms with it. Because you can't blame this baby if anything happens to Jules." he said looking over at him.

"Yeah, I know. It's that damn doctor at the clinic's fault. He gave her meds for the baby that interacted with her cocktail. I'm gonna fucking kill that guy." he yelled getting up from the couch.

"You're not gonna kill that guy Roger. It's the same medication she was on for Beth. There was no way for the doctor to realize that it would interact with her meds this time. It's just not fair." he said looking up at him.

"You think? Me and my kids are gonna be robbed of time we really didn't have to begin with because he put her on shitty meds. How am I gonna lose her again Collins? I barely survived the first time." he told him crying again.

"I don't know man, but you better get this out now because once you get in front of Jules and Beth, you can't let them see you like this. You have to be the strong one." he said looking over at him.

"I know. I just wish there was a way to protect them from this. All of it. Jules from dying and my kids from losing their mother." he said looking down at him.

"But you can't Roger. You just have to follow Jules' lead on this." he said looking over at him.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know how I'm gonna be able to do this." he said looking over at him.

"Do what?" he asked lookng over at him.

"Enjoy this pregnancy. I don't know if I can be as happy with this one as I was with Beth." he said starting to cry again.

"You're gonna have to. This chld is yours and Jules' child just like Beth is. If Jules wants this baby, you should want it too. You're this baby's father. You owe it to this baby to celebrate it's birth just like you celebrated Beth's." he said looking over at her.

"How the hell am I supposed to celebrate this childs birth if it's gonna steal my wife's life?" he cried burying his face into his hands.

"You loved this baby before you found out Jules was sick, this shouldn't change that." he said looking over at him.

"I know, I just can't help but wish Jules would lose this baby so she could live longer. Does that make me the most fucked up father on the planet?" he asked looking up at him. His face was soaked with tears and his eyes were blood shot.

"No, it just makes you a husband who loves his wife more than anything in this world. There's nothing wrong with that. Just don't tell Jules that. I don't think she could handle it if she knew you felt that way." he said looking over at him.

"I would never tell her that." he said looking over at him.

* * *

><p><em>2 months later<em>

"Chi, he's beautiful." Jules smiled looking over at her nephew as Roger held him in his arms.

"Yeah, he is pretty terrific, huh?" she smiled over at them.

"What did you guys decide to name him?" Jules asked looking over at her.

"Jason. Jason Roger Cohen." she smiled looking over at her.

"Roger? His middle name is Roger?" she asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, me and Mark thought it would be a good idea since, knowing Roger's karma you guys are bound to have another girl." she smiled looking over at her.

"Not so fast." Roger smiled looking over at her.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked looking up at him.

"We're having a boy." she smiled looking down at her.

"Another boy in the family? Oh this is gonna be fun." Collins smiled looking over at Roger.

"When did you guys find out?" Cheyanne asked looking over at Jules.

"Yesterday. We were gonna tell you guys, but then you went into labor and things happened really fast." she smiled looking over at her.

"Beth is gonna have a baby brother. That's so amazing. Congratulations." Mark smiled looking up at Roger.

"Have you guys picked out a name yet?" Collins asked looking over at him.

"He's probably gonna have a cool name like Johnny or Bruce." he laughed looking up at him.

"Or Mark." Jules smiled looking over at him.

"You guys don't have to name your son after me." Mark said looking over at them.

"Yeah we do. Mark, you've been our best friend for as long as we've known each other. If we didn't name our son after you, we'd have to name him Collins, and I highly doubt the world could stand another one of him around." she laughed looking over at Collins who just looked down at her.

"I love you too Babygirl." he smiled flipping her off.

"Well actually, we're naming him Mark Collin. We figured having Mark's name in there will off set your evil ways." she laughed looking over at him.

"That's sweet Jules. I'm sure they're honored that you're naming your son after them. As soon as they grow up a little bit." Cheyanne laughed looking over at them as Mark gloated and Collins flipped him off.

"Yeah, I've known these two my whole life Chi. Don't bet on it." Roger laughed looking over at her.

"I need another grown up around here. Where's my little girl." she asked smiling up at him.

"My parents volunteered to take her for the night. They knew we'd want to be here with our godson." Roger smiled looking over at her.

"Oh yeah, that little girl is gonna come back even more spoiled then when she left." Cheyanne laughed looking over at him.

"Being the only girl in this family, she's gonna be a real princess." Jules laughed looking over at them as Roger handed Mark the baby.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee. I'll um... be right back." he said before walking out of the room.

"What's the matter with him?" Mark asked looking over at Collins.

"I don't know. I'll go get him." he said looking over at Jules.

"Let me. I need to get some air too." she said quietly before getting up and kissing the baby's head on her way out of the room. When she got downstairs, Roger was already standing outside smoking a cigarette. "I thought you quit?" she asked looking up at him.

"I did but I started up again a couple of months ago. Stress." he said taking another drag off of the cigarette.

"What's the matter with you? This is a happy occasion. We have another baby in the family." she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I am happy. I just needed some air." he said not looking down at her.

"Collins knows, doesn't he?" she asked looking up at him.

"I needed to talk to someone and he was the only one I could turn to." he said looking down at her.

"I thought we weren't gonna tell anyone? You agreed Roger. How could you go behind my back?" she cried looking up at him.

"I'm sorry Jules. I just needed to talk to someone. This is hard on me too, you know?" he said looking away from her.

"Yeah, apparently not too hard that you can't keep your promise to your wife." she cried walking away from him.

"Jules wait. You don't understand." he called out throwing the cigarette before chasing after her.

"What don't I understand? We agreed that we weren't gonna tell anyone about me being sick and you tell someone. And how do you think that's gonna seem to Mark, Chi, Maureen and Joanne when they find out that Collins knew for months and they're just finding out,." she asked looking over at him.

"You don't understand how I feel about this. I'm getting a son, but losing my wife. You're never gonna understand because I'm gonna still be here. Raising out kids after I lose you." he cried looking down at her.

"No, I'm not gonna understand, and I'm sorry. But there is nothing I can do about that. This baby is our baby. Just as much as Beth is." she said looking up at him.

"Don't you think I know that? I was starting to resent this baby for making you sick. How am I supposed to raise this baby without you if I resent him? I needed to talk to someone who could talk me down from how I was feeling. I couldn't talk to you. You don't need anymore stress then you already have. I'm sorry if I went behind your back and talked to Collins, but he made me think about things and realize your point of view. When we lost the baby in high school, it almost killed us. Both of us. And now you having this baby is most likely gonna kill you. As much as I want you to live, I know having this baby is gonna save you more. If we terminated this baby, it would kill you even more. It would probably kill us and I couldn't handle that." he said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Roger. I guess I didn't think about your feelings after we decided to keep the baby. I just couldn't stand the thought of aborting this baby. I mean when we were in high school and I found out I was pregnant, I was going to abort that baby for such selfish reasons. I didn't think about it being our baby and us loving it. And then I lost it and I hated myself for so long for not wanting to give it a chance. I thought it was my fault that I lost it. I don't want to do that again with this baby. He deserves a chance to be born." she said looking up at him.

"I'm sorry I started smoking again Baby. I should have talked to you rather than Collins. It was just easier to vent with him, you know?" he asked looking down at her.

"I understand Roger. But promise me you're not gonna keep anything from me again, OK?" she asked looking up at him.

"OK Baby. I promise." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Come on. We have to go back inside. Mark and Chi are probably wondering where their sons godparents went." she smiled looking up at him.

"Mark and Chi have a son. How unbelievable is that?" he asked laughing.

"Pretty unbelievable, but you have a daughter. That's what's unbelievable to me." she laughed looking up at him.

"And we're about to have a son too." he smiled reaching down to caress her belly.

"Yeah we are." she smiled looking up at him before they turned and went back into the hospital.


	24. Chapter 24

"Jules, are you home? Jules." Roger yelled as he entered the apartment.

"I'm in here. What are you yelling about?" she laughed coming out of the bedroom with an arm full of folded clothes.

"You are not gonna guess what happened to me today." he called out excitedly rushing over to her. "Hello my gorgeous wife. Hello my growing baby in mommy's belly." he smiled kissing Jules before kissing her belly.

"Whatever happened to you today, I'm liking the effect it's having on you." she laughed looking up at him.

"I'm playing CBGB's." he smiled looking over at her.

"You're playing... what?" she asked excitedly looking up at him.

"The booking manager from CBGB's came to see us rehearse and he said he wants us to play there." he smiled looking down at her.

"That's great Baby. I'm really proud of you. You've been dreaming of playing CBGB's since you were 16 years old." she smiled looking up at him.

"And I want you to film me there." he smiled looking down at her.

"Roger, how am I gonna do that? I'm 8 and a half months pregnant. Do you actually see me clubbing at 8 and a half months pregnant?" she laughed looking up at him.

"Well I'm not playing until after the baby's born." he smiled looking down at her.

"Baby, you didn't have to do that." she said looking up at him.

"Yeah I do. I want my Baby to see me perform in CBGB's. After all, it's because of you." he smiled looking down at her.

"How so?" she asked confused.

"Your documentary about us and me performing is what got the guys attention to begin with." he smiled looking down at her.

"Seriously?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah seriously. He said that in the scenes with me and the band, you captured what CBGB's used to be back in the day." he smiled looking down at her.

"Wow. That's great Baby. I'm glad I could do that for you." she smiled looking up at him.

"Well you did." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"This calls for a celebration. I'm gonna call everyone and we can have a huge party here. It won't be wild like the old days, but it'll be us together celebrating your success." she smiled looking up at him.

"I'll take it. We'll order massive amounts of take out and just hang out." he smiled holding her in his arms.

"That's a great idea Baby. I don't feel like cooking, but I sure feel like eating." she laughed caressing her belly.

"I figured Baby. I love you." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled looking up at him.

* * *

><p>"Are you ever gonna have this baby?" Maureen asked looking over at Jules who was a week late to deliver the baby.<p>

"Thanks for your support Maureen. Take it up with your nephew. He's the one who's in charge here." she laughed looking down at her belly.

"Come on Marky, you can't stay in there forever. We're gonna have to meet you sooner or later." Maureen yelled to her belly.

"Maureen, why are you yelling at my son in the womb?" Roger asked entering the room.

"Because he needs to be born already. We're dying to meet him." she answered leaning back on the couch.

"Well did you ever think that you're the reason why he doesn't want to be born. He's been listening to your voice for 9 months and he knows what's waiting for him on the outside. At least on the inside your voice is muffled." he laughed as Jules looked up at him annoyed.

"Very funny Davis. Did you ever think that your incessant guitar playing is the reason he may not want to be born. He's been listening to that for 9 months too." she countered looking up at her.

"OK you two, that's enough. Did you ever think your constant bickering is the reason he doesn't want to be born?" Jules yelled looking over at the two of them before getting up from the couch.

"Baby, we're just playing, right Maureen?" Roger said looking down at Maureen as his eyes widened.

"Yeah, this is what me and Roger do. We didn't mean to upset you." she said looking over at her.

"I'm just sick of the two of you taking pot shots at each other, I'm sick of listening to the two of you insult one another and I'm sick of being pregnant. I feel like a beached whale and I want this to be over already." she yelled starting to cry.

"Baby, it's OK. He'll be born when he's ready. Calm down." Roger said going over to her.

"Yeah well Roger, I'm the parent and I say I'm ready now." she yelled looking up at him.

"Baby, it's OK. The doctor said if he's not born by next week he'll induce you. It'll be OK." he said looking down at her.

"Yeah well, I don't think I can wait that long. I want my body back. I don't want to die pregnant." she yelled burying her face in his chest.

"You're not gonna die pregnant Jules. I wish you wouldn't talk like that." he whispered holding back his own tears.

"Roger, we both know the longer I'm pregnant the lower my t-cells could get. I just wish he would just take him out now. I want more time with my family." she cried looking up at him.

"Jules honey, if the doctor thought your life was at risk, don't you think he would have taken the baby out already?" Maureen asked getting up to go over to her.

"Maureen's right Baby. If you were in any danger, he would have gone in and gotten him already. He said that your t-cells are fine and your viral load is right where he wants it to be. You can't think that way." Roger agreed kissing her head as tears filled his eyes.

"Oh God, I hate being so hormonal. I'm like a ticking time bomb ready to explode." she mumbled with her face buried in Roger's chest.

"It's OK Baby, you don't have too much longer." he told her kissing her head again.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you two. Actually I kind of like your bickering. You're like brother and sister." she laughed looking up at them.

"Eww, Roger my brother? I never would have survived my teenage years." Maureen laughed looking up at Roger.

"I agree. If we were brother and sister, you never would have survived your teenage years. Because I would have killed you." he laughed holding Jules in his arms.

"You two are demented." Jules laiughed looking up at them.

"Yeah well, it's what you love about us." Maureen smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah it is." Jules smiled looking up at Roger.


	25. Chapter 25

"Jules, he's beautiful." Roger smiled looking down at his son.

"Yeah, he looks just like you." she smiled caressing the baby's cheek.

"No way. He's his beautiful mama through and through." Roger smiled leaning down to kiss Jules' head.

"He's perfect." she smiled as the baby slept in her arms.

"Knock knock. Are you ready for visitors Babygirl?" Collins asked opening the door quietly.

"Yeah, come on in you guys." she smiled looking up at them.

"Look at him. He's an angel." Collins smiled looking down at the baby.

"He looks just like Roger. Don't you think?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Yeah Babygirl. He looks just like his handsome rock star daddy." he smiled looking over at her.

"My little Mark Collin Davis." she smiled looking down at her.

"Did your doctor take a blood test yet?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah,.he said he's be in with the results as soon as he gets them. He said he was gonna expedite them for me." she said looking up at him.

"Babygirl, you're gonna be fine. Trust me. I have a feeling for these things." he smiled looking down at her.

"I hope so Collins. I don't want to leave Beth and this little guy here." she said looking back down at the baby.

"Jules don't talk like that. You're gonna be fine. You have to believe that." Roger said looking over at her.

"I want to Roger. I really do." she told him holding back tears.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone crash?" Maureen asked looking in on them.

"Come on in sweetie. We were just admiring the newest Davis male in the family." Jules smiled looking up at her.

"He is gorgeous Jules. He looks just like Roger." Joanne smiled looking down at him.

"I told you Baby." she smiled looking over at Roger.

"It's only my face, how would I know?" he smiled looking over at her.

"It's OK Baby. At least you're pretty." she laughed looking over at him.

"I'll give you pretty." he smiled leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Guys, you just had a baby. Relax a little bit before you start on the next one, OK?" Maureen taunted looking over at them.

"Sorry Maureen." Jules smiled looking up at her as Roger caressed her sweaty head. "I need a shower." she said looking over at them.

"Do you want me to take the baby? Collins help my girl up." Roger smiled reaching over for the baby.

"Yeah well, I'm gonna need one once Uncle Mark gets here. He's gonna be relentless with filming." she smiled as Roger took the baby from her and Collins helped her up out of the bed.

"I gotcha Babygirl. I'm not gonna let you fall." he told her wrapping his arms around her back and helping her up.

"I know you won't sweetie." she smiled looking up at him as he helped her to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Did the doctor come in yet? What did he say?" Collins asked coming into the room bringing Roger coffee.<p>

"It's not good." Jules told him as Roger stood by the window with his back to them.

"I'm so sorry Babygirl." he said sitting next to her holding back tears.

"Roger, please come over here." she pleaded as tears escaped her eyes.

"I need to go for a walk. I'll be back in a little while Baby." he said quietly before leaning down to kiss her head.

"Roger, please don't run away from me this time." she cried taking a hold of his arm.

"Jules, I just need to go out and clear my head. I'll be back in a little while. I promise." he said looking down at her. His eyes were blood shot from crying and his nose was red.

"Roger Baby, please don't go." she pleaded looking up at him.

"I'm not leaving you Jules. I promise. I just need to go out for a walk. I'll be back. I just need to get some fresh air. I love you." he whispered leaning down kissing her lips before leaving the room.

"Collins, please. You have to go after him. I'm afraid of what he's gonna do." she cried looking up at him.

"I'm on it Babygirl. Are you OK to be here alone?" he asked holding her hand tight.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just please look out for my husband, OK? He shouldn't be alone. He does really stupid things when he's alone." she cried as he got up and leaned down to kiss her head.

"I got him Babygirl. I love you." he whispered as a tear fell from his eyes.

"I love you too Collins." she whispered as he left the room.

"Rog man, wait up." he called out quietly as Roger stood by the elevator.

"I know you mean well man, but I just need to be alone for a little while, OK?" he told him looking down at his feet.

"I don't think it's such a good idea that you're alone man. You just found out your wife is sick. You're liable to do something you'll regret." Collins said standing next to him.

"How am I supposed to react Collins? I can't let her see me fall apart like this. I know I swore to her I wouldn't hide anything from her, but I also swore to her I would take care of her and I let her get pregnant again and because of it she's dying." he cried looking up at him.

"You know as well as I do, Babygirl can take care of herself. She went through with this pregnancy even though her life was on the line because of the love you two have for each other. Your kid needed to be born. And look at him. He's the cutest little bugger I've ever seen. He's her gift to you. To all of us. It's what she wanted." he said putting his arm around his shoulder.

"But at the risk of losing her?" he asked crying into his shoulder.

"She is the love of your life. 10 years didn't change that, what makes you think death is gonna?" he asked comforting his friend.

"How am I gonna live without her Collins?" he asked looking up at him.

"You're not gonna have to find out. You have those 2 beautiful kids to bring her to you whenever you need her. But you gotta get your scrawny butt back in there and be there for your wife while she's here." he said looking down at him.

"How am I gonna raise the kids without her?" he asked looking up at him.

"With a lot of help." he smiled looking down at him.

"Thanks man." Roger said looking up at him wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Don't thank me man. Just get in to your wife. She's worried sick about you." he said looking down at him.

"What does she think I'm gonna do?" he asked looking up at him.

"I don't think she even knows. All she thinks is, you're gonna do something stupid." he said looking down at him.

"I just needed fresh air. I can't believe she's sick Collins." he said looking up at him.

"I know man. Me neither. But she is and we have to make the best of the time she has left. We owe her that." he said looking down at him.

"You're right. She deserves the best we got." he said looking up at him.

"She sure does." he smiled before they started back to Jules' room.

"Hey Baby. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." Roger said entering the room.

"I understand how you feel Roger. Don't apologize. You just love me and don't want to lose me. But we always knew this day would come." she cried looking up at him.

"Yeah but, I didn't want it to happen like this. We have a new baby." he cried sitting on the bed next to her.

"It's not his fault Roger. I don't want you resenting him." she said looking up at him.

"Of course it's not his fault Baby. He's an innocent baby. He's our son. I love him more than anything on the planet. He's right up there with you and Beth." he cried leaning down to kiss her head.

A/N: This is the end of A Simple Twist of Fate. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it had a sad ending but I didn't kill anyone, so I think I'm ahead of the game. LOL Thank you for reading this story and please oh please review. I love hearing what you think.

Renthead621


End file.
